Todo lo que debimos madurar
by Aquila no Asuka
Summary: Dos historias de cuatro personas que se viven simultáneamente... Ambos confiaban en sí mismos, sabían controlar sus emociones, pero se diferenciaban cuando de intereses se trataba. Ambas eran arianas, enérgicas y entusiastas, pero una estaba enamorada del amor, mientras la otra no se dejaba cortejar. En ésta historia, los cuatro aprenderán a manejar las vidas que eligieron.
1. Nuestros primeros delirios

**N/A:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.  
>En ésta historia habrá lemon, asi que si eres sensible o menor de edad no sigas leyendo, sino lee sin que tus padres de vean jajaja. Pero para tu seguridad pondré en que capítulos habrá lemon. :)<p>

Dicho ésto, a leer :)

Pareja principal: **CamusxJune / MiloxShaina**

cursivas recuerdos

* * *

><p>Era una linda mañana de otoño, las hojas marchitas caían sobre la gran Mansión Kido y una suave brisa era disfrutada por una muy feliz ex Diosa. La hermosa Saori estaba feliz porque finalmente veía como su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. Al fin la diosa Athena había abandonado su cuerpo y su última voluntad fue dejarles a todos sus caballeros disfrutar la vida que eligieran en un mundo en el cual reinara la paz.<p>

La joven Kido disfrutaba de la vida ya que vivía libremente su relación con su caballero más fiel, Seiya. Él junto con Seika vivían en la Mansión y ayudaban a Saori con la Fundación. Shiryu y Shunrei pasaban más tiempo en Japón que en los Cinco Picos, después de todo ambos lugares eran su hogar. En cuánto a Shun, estaba ansiosamente cursando por su tercer año en Medicina. Hyoga e Ikki trabajaban junto con Milo, Camus, Aldebarán, DeathMask y Aioria como cazarecompenzas, ya que era más rentable de lo que se pensaba y les daba la oportunidad de viajar a menudo. Algunos dorados volvieron a sus países natales, pero a petición de su _ex_ Diosa, y ahora amiga, no dejaban de visitar Japón en fechas importantes. Y sin duda se acercaba una fecha muy importante; la boda de Marín y Aioria. Definitivamente la vida le sonreía a todos, o al menos, a _la gran mayoría_.

_FLASH BACK_

_June comenzaba una serena vida, iba a mudarse a un lujoso departamento y disfrutaba su trabajo como modelo. Después de tantos problemas que tuvo que pasar después de haber sido expulsada de la Universidad por su "ostentoso" empleo, debía empezar de nuevo. No, no empezar de nuevo, sino empezar una nueva etapa en su vida; tal cual como Shun se lo había dicho. A pesar de que sus amigos la apoyaban, no podía evitar sentirse discriminada, no entendía por qué tanto drama por unas simples fotos; por lo que decidió dejarlo en secreto y evadir cualquier tema de su vida personal con conocidos._

_Ya llevaba un mes de haber estrenado su departamento, la mayoría era muy amable dentro del edificio, le encantaba salir en las mañanas a trotar, llevaba una vida "tranquila" al fin. Un día volvía de sus trotes matutinos, subió al ascensor, se soltó el cabello mientras las puertas se cerraban, pero escuchó una voz a lo lejos._

_-"¡Espere por favor. No cierre!"-, por instinto, June puso sus manos entre la puerta para evitar el cierre y el alto muchacho entró con una maleta en las manos –"Gracias"- la miró de manera rápida y ella le respondió con una dulce sonrisa; al ver que iban al mismo piso omitió comentarios. Ambos estaban a un lado del otro, la amazona trabajaba por calmar su agitada respiración y miró un punto fijo en la pared, el joven peliverde la miro de reojo, la reconoció de inmediato y rompió el silencio –"¿June?"- la susodicha lo miró y rió –"¿Camus? Oh disculpa no te reconocí. ¿Qué haces aquí?"- él solo le sonrió levemente mientras ambos salían del ascensor –"Vivo aquí, ¿y tú?"- La rubia se sorprendió al saber que compartían el edificio, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando ambos llegaron a la mitad del pasillo para entrar a la casa del caballero de acuario._

_ –"¡Vaya! Vivimos al frente, esto es… tan raro. No creí que encontraría a nadie aquí"- June lo invitó a pasar a su casa, se cambió la ropa, mientras qué el contemplaba de arriba abajo el departamento de la joven. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y empezaron a hablar. Era extraño, ninguno de los dos se conocía bien, solo se veían en las fiestas que Saori organizaba, pero nunca compartieron charlas. Él volvía de un viaje que demoró 5 meses, no estaba al tanto con muchas cosas que pasaban en la mansión o en qué andaban los demás caballeros, June lo puso al día con todo lo qué pasó y lo qué estaba pasando._

_ Antes de marcharse, Camus preguntó –"¿Qué haces tú June? ¿Estás estudiando, trabajando, tienes novio?"- la rubia se intimidó ante la pregunta, se dijo a sí misma que no le diría a nadie sobre sus temas personales, pero después de todo sabía que en algún momento él se lo preguntaría, era obvio, al menos tenía que dar una respuesta sin detalles. –"Eeh… yo no tengo novio… y bueno… digamos que no estudio porque mi carrera no los exige"- No mintió, amaba su trabajo, la hacia feliz y le entregó muchos amigos, pero aun así quería dejar la conversación hasta ahí aunque no sabía como terminarla sin sonar descortés ni mucho menos incomoda. El acuariano leyó las expresiones de la chica, notó la sinceridad en sus palabras, y sabía perfectamente a lo que se dedicaba. –"Dime, ¿te gusta ser modelo?"- June se sentía tonta, era estúpido hacerse la misteriosa cuando era obvio que él sabía de algo de su vida, tal vez Hyoga le comentó o le mostró alguna de sus fotos en las revistas. –"Claro que sí, me da la posibilidad de viajar como lo haces tú"- respondió dignamente, esa expresión era más normal verlo en Shaina que en la joven rubia. _

_La conversación siguió varios minutos más, pero solo hablaron de June y su trabajo. Camus había conseguido su objetivo; que June hablara de sí misma sin avergonzarse, pero no pudo negar que se asombró cuando la joven amazona le mostro sin timidez una de sus fotos de prueba. Aparecía ella en traje de baño, uno que hacía resaltar sus largas piernas y revelar unas envidiables curvas, se veía hermosa, era la joya perfecta para un deportista o un actor. Antes de marcharse, el peliverde comentó –"¿Sabes Junes?, solo te interrogue porque me habían dicho que eras bastante tímida y que te avergonzabas de ti misma. Me alegro que no sea así"-_

_Después de aquella conversación compartían muchos momentos juntos, pero era de esperarse ya que vivían al frente y se veían a diario. Fueron unos meses muy tranquilos para June; una marca muy prestigiosa la contrató para que desfilara unos meses. Todas las mañanas Camus la dejaba unas calles cercanas a su trabajo, le agradaba estar con ella, era una chica llena de simpatía, de vez en cuando le sacaba una risa, de hecho la consideraba una amiga. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-"¿June?, ¿te encuentras bien?"- preguntó una pelirroja. –"Ah… sí disculpa es que me distraje"- respondió para volver al presente. -"Te queda lindo el vestido, creo que solo deberías ajustarlo un poco más en la parte de la cintura."- June acompañó a Marín a probarse un vestido de novia, la rubia insistió en acompañarle para evitar a _cierto caballero _que se encontraba por ahí. Sin embargo, no quería usar a Marín como excusa, tarde o temprano tenía que madurar y enfrentar la realidad. Ambas amazonas volvieron a la Mansión, todos estaban ordenando el recinto para la anhelada ceremonia. June estaba en la cocina, no hallaba qué hacer para poder despejarse, tomó un vaso de agua, pero no alcanzó a beber gracias a una inesperada llamada que recibió. Tomo su teléfono y contestó –"¿Sí?"-

_-"Hola hermosa, ¿qué tal? ¿Saldremos hoy verdad?"_- preguntó una voz masculina

-"¡Kyo, hola!"- se oía nerviosa, trataba de disimular, pero en ese momento era imposible –"La verdad es que no puedo… estoy ocupada y… y nos vemos en el trabajo."- mintió, era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora; enserio no quería verlo. Colgó la llamada, dio un suspiro botando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones

-"June, Shaina te está llamando, quiere que la ayudes con las habitaciones"- sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, conocía esa _voz_, era la de Camus; esa voz la llenaba de emociones, de recuerdos, de hermosos momentos, y de verdad la extrañaba. –"Volviste"- volteó y por impulso lo abrazo cariñosamente. –"Eeh… yo también te extrañé"- dijo el peliverde irónicamente para luego corresponder el abrazo. –"¿Llegaste recién? Ya no enviaste más postales. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿A cuántos lugares fuiste?"- la amazona solo preguntaba por preguntar, se sintió tonta al abrazarlo de esa forma. –"June después tenemos que hablar y tú sabes a qué me refiero"- hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero quería decirle otra cosa más importante, no era el momento. –"Camus yo no…"-

-"Ahí estás niña, vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer. ¡Aah! y Camus, Hyoga te está buscando desde hace rato"- interrumpió Shaina al momento que se llevaba a June por el brazo. _–"Bendita seas Shaina"_- pensaba la rubia, se sentía aliviada por la oportuna interrupción de la mujer, mientras el acuariano solo miraba a las chicas que salían de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

June y Shaina estaban ordenando la tercera habitación que sería usada por uno de los muchos invitados de los novios, el cuarto estaba inundado por el silencio, la rubia se repetía las palabras de Camus "_tenemos que hablar y tú sabes a qué me_ refiero", estaba muy distraída, repasaba en su mente los momentos que pasó con el peliverde y lo que había pasado mientras él no estaba. "¿June te pasa algo?"- Shaina cortó los pensamientos de la joven –"Disculpa, es que estoy algo cansada"- June dejó la escoba de lado y se sentó en la acogedora cama del cuarto. –"Sí, sí… y yo nací ayer"- la peliverde se paro de brazos cruzados al frente de la menor y arqueó una ceja.

-"Vamos, cuéntame. Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que pueda"- Shaina se hincó para quedar a la altura de June, ésta miró con tristeza a su compañera. –"_Ésta vez no_"- pensó la rubia. Quería contarle, pero tenía miedo ya que sabía que iba recibir un regaño de parte de la amazona de Ofiuco. -"Shaina si te cuento… ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?…"- suplicó con ojos llorosos -"Lo prometo"- June tomó aire, miro al cielo y con un fuerte suspiro respondió –"Me acosté con Camus y creo estar embarazada"-

_FLASH BACK_

_Era la víspera de Navidad, la mañana no podía ser más agradable en la Mansión Kido, Saori preparaba su hogar para la fiesta que daría en la noche. Lo cierto es que la joven heredera buscaba excusas para juntar a todos sus caballeros. Por su parte, Camus ayudaba a June a terminar de ordenar su departamento; si bien se mudó hace meses aún no terminaba de desempacar y deshacerse de algunas cajas. Se ofreció a ayudarla para comentarle que al día siguiente tenía que hacer un pequeño viaje. Mientras June estaba en la cocina, Camus tomó una caja para cambiarla de lugar y sin querer pasó a llevar una carpeta que estaba en la punta de la mesa de café, todos los "documentos" volaron por suelo y el joven peliverde los levantó. _

_Camus comenzó a caminar por la sala, estaba admirando los prohibidos "documentos" de June; y realmente eran prohibidos. Eran unas fotografías de prueba en las cual June posaba "casi" desnuda, tapaba sus senos con su largo cabello y con sus manos cubría su intimidad. El acuariano sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, realmente esa mujer era hermosa, no podía negar que al ver a esa chica de esa manera tan provocativa le quitó el aliento, sintió como su sangre hervía por sus venas y como su masculinidad se tensaba. El cuerpo de la joven era maravilloso, no quería perder ningún detalle, miraba las fotos sin parar examinando cada rasgo de sensualidad, hasta que oyó a la dueña de las fotos hablar desde la cocina. –"Camus, ¿quieres un poco de agua? Es que no tengo cerveza"- Rápidamente dejó la carpeta en su lugar, sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse y tratar de olvidar lo que vio, y se dirigió a la cocina._

_Entretanto, June mojaba sus manos para pasarlas por su cuello y poder refrescarse, después de tanto ordenar. Llenó dos vasos con agua, los dejó en la mesa y sacó un una pequeña caja de regalo de un estante que escondía del acuariano. La chica miró detenidamente el obsequio y dijo soltando un suspiro –"¿Cómo se lo digo"- _

_-"Decirme qué…"- interrumpió el joven peliverde mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. –"¿Es para mí?-señalando el envoltorio con su mirada. –"Emmh… sí, es para ti. Feliz navidad"- la joven le entregó el regalo acompañado de una dulce sonrisa. Camus abrió el regalo, era una brújula bastante grande, el regalo perfecto para cualquier viajero, pero él no necesitaba precisamente una brújula, no por nada fue un Caballero Dorado, por lo que miró con dudas a la chica –"Es para que nunca olvides cuál es tu norte y tu sur"- June acariciaba suavemente su brazo, estaba nerviosa y un poco apenada, no sabía qué palabras usar para su confesión. Para el acuariano eran bastante obvios los gestos de la joven modelo, pero más obvio era lo que iba a pasar; conocía lo suficiente a June como para predecir todos sus movimientos. _

_La rubia se armó de valor, miro fijamente los ojos del peliverde y dijo -"Camus yo no quiero que te vayas sin antes saber que yo te amo. De verdad estoy enamorada de ti y yo solo quería que lo supieras, pero tampoco quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine. Después de que Shun me rechazó aprendí que si tu amor no es correspondido tú serás feliz al ver que tu ser amado es feliz, aunque te pueda doler al principio…"- Camus no sabía cómo reaccionar, de todos modos se lo esperaba, ella era muy obvia para él, pero el gesto le pareció tan tierno que le derritió hasta la parte más fría de su ser. No entendía como esa chica no tenia novio –"…Lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de que me rechaces, espero que sigamos siendo amigos..."- June jamás apartó la mirada, cada palabra delataba su sinceridad y quería hacerla notar. Camus se acercó a la joven, recordó las fotos que vio hace unos momentos –"No estaría mal intentar algo"- pensó para sí. _

_Las eróticas fotos, con el tierno regalo más las lindas palabras de ella y lo hermosa que se veía con el cuerpo sudado, era una mezcla que el acuariano no pudo resistir. Acortó la distancia entre ambos, al notar que ella no cambió su expresión, la tomo por la cintura, y con su mano libre le corrió el cabello que tenía en su delicado y fino rostro. –"Yo no quiero ser tu amigo"- puso su mano sobre el mentón de la chica, acercó su rostro al de ella, cerró sus ojos y la besó en los labios. June se quedó procesando unos segundos en su mente lo que estaba pasando, jamás espero esa reacción del caballero, ese beso era dulce y tierno para ella, pero lo tornó más apasionado cuando posó sus brazos en el cuello del acuariano._

_ Camus la acorraló entre la pared, a cada segundo el beso se volvía más fugaz, pero ambos lo cortaron para dar un respiro –"¿Te gustó?"- preguntó pícaramente el joven y June solo sonrió, no era necesario responder ya que era obvio que lo disfrutó. La única respuesta que se le ocurrió darle fue tomarle el rostro y volver a besarlo, de la misma manera que hace unos segundos. La chica enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del acuariano mientras que él bajaba sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, cuando llegó a los muslos de la joven, la levantó y ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su compañero. La amazona pasaba su mano libre por debajo de la remera del dorado para poder sentir su fuerte y sudado pecho, él no puedo evitar excitarse al sentir esa delicada mano tocarle, por lo que cortó el beso y la miró extrañado._

_ –"Vamos a mi cuarto"- ordenó la joven modelo mientras el francés la bajaba delicadamente. Camus lo analizó unos segundos, esa chica realmente era hermosa, sensual y para su sorpresa, le estaba ofreciendo ir a acostarse con ella, no era una mala idea, pero no quería aprovecharse de ella, aunque tampoco podía negar que le atraía desde hace un tiempo. Esperando una reacción, June lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a guiarlo hasta su cuarto mientras intentaba quitarle la remera. –"Me entrego completamente"- pensó el peliverde y dejó quitarse la prenda que tanto incomodaba a la modelo. Ya en la alcoba de la chica, ambos se recostaron en la cama, él estaba encima de ella. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia y hasta descender a la clavícula. _

_–"¿Has hecho esto antes?"- preguntó entre jadeos el francés, necesitaba saber si ella era virgen para poder ser cuidadoso, no se perdonaría lastimarla, ella era de porcelana y con cualquier movimiento brusco podría romperse –"No…"- respondió la rubia, al parecer no le tomó mucha importancia la pregunta, ya que estaba perdida en los besos que el hombre le daba. June se quitó la holgada remera que llevaba y lanzó sus sandalias con sus pies, acción que el acuariano imitó, para después despojar a la muchacha de su pantalón, ella bajó rápidamente la cremallera del dorado y le quitó los pantalones junto con los bóxers para poder sentir su erecto miembro con sus propias manos. _

_Lo masajeaba de arriba abajo, con suavidad, después de todo era nueva en el tema y quería sentir cada detalle. El peliverde comenzó a descender hasta el plano vientre de la chica, besaba con delicadeza cada rincón de su virginal figura, y le quitó las bragas de encajes que usaba mientras que June se despojó rápidamente de su brassier. Camus notó que la entrada de la chica ya estaba húmeda, estaba lista, lista y desnuda para él, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de robarle su virginidad, iba a ser el primero y sabía que debía ser especial, mas la amazona lo miraba con suplicas. _

_Se puso nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de la menor, ella abrió sus piernas, y él con su mano introdujo su viril miembro en la entrada de la rubia. June sintió la penetración, dolorosa al principio, no pudo evitar apretar sus ojos, era su primera vez y sabía que dolería, pero con cada embestida el dolor se volvía en placer. June sólo se dejó llevar por el éxtasis del momento, arqueó su espalda, apretó más las piernas en la cintura del dorado y con sus manos intentaba apegar su cuerpo al de él para que la penetración fuera más adentro. Para Camus, los gemidos de la modelo eran un delirio, se había acostado con varias mujeres por lo que le hacía tener "experiencia", pero con June era diferente, era el primero en hacerle sentir todas esas sensaciones, y al saber que era virgen quería que ella recordara una "bonita primera vez", no como él recordaba la suya. _

_Empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, la chica podía sentir el clímax, pero él quería más, por lo cuál acarició uno de los senos de la chica con su mano y empezó a moverlo en círculos. Ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo, los gemidos eran más fuertes, June cerraba sus ojos a causa del placer, pudo sentir cómo el cálido líquido del dorado se derramaba en su interior, y al instante liberó un profundo gemido. El acuariano no terminaba aún, la embistió una par de veces antes de salir de ella. _

_Camus se dejó caer al lado de la rubia, estaba exhausto, pero valió la pena. June aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sonreía para sí, no podía negar que fue especial, sintió la mano del francés posarse en su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo. Quedaron frente a frente, aún con la respiración agitada, la joven acarició con su mano la mejilla del peliverde y le dio un dulce beso –"¿Me vas a mandar postales?"- Ella rompió el silencio, sabía perfectamente que el mago del agua y del hielo tenía que ir en busca de un fugitivo, cuya recompensa era inmensa, y no sabría cuándo volvería a verlo. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, se acurrucó en el pecho del acuariano y se quedó profundamente dormida. _

_Camus solo la miraba, no sabía que fue lo que había hecho; ella era sólo una niña tan frágil, no, no era eso. Ella también fue un caballero de Athena, era una mujer que podía manejarse sola en la vida, tenía una vida estable y un gran futuro por delante, y ahora él le había hecho el amor por primera vez. –"Lo prometo"- __respondió el francés, la contempló unos minutos, acariciaba su cabello, se quedó pensando un buen rato. Decidió despertar a la chica, ya era hora de irse a la fiesta de Saori, y a petición de June, dejaron que lo ocurrido quedara en secreto._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: lo sé, está largo pero bueno jajaja me di cuenta cuando ya lo tenía hecho. Eso pasa cuando la inspiración vuela.

Lo cierto es que éste fic lo publique en otra pagina y quise publicarlo aquí también.

Es uno de mis primero fics así que dejen reviews para saber si tengo futuro o no jajaja

Saludos cordiales y gracias por leer :)


	2. Solo unos minutos o tres meses

**N/A:** _Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra._  
>En ésta historia habrá lemon, así que si eres sensible o menor de edad no sigas leyendo, sino lee a escondidas y en la ventana incógnita jajaja...<p>

_Gracias por sus reviews(: me alegraron el día, enserio se los agradezco._

Pareja principal: **CamusxJune / MiloxShaina**

cursivas recuerdos

* * *

><p>Shaina abrió sus ojos como platos, nunca se esperó eso de June, la creía una niña aún. Sin embargo, si tienes el peor de los problemas, puede que recibas los mejores consejos de las mejores personas, o los peores consejos en toda tu vida, pero al fin y al cabo eres tú quién elige.<p>

-"No te preocupes Shaina, sólo dije "creo estarlo", pero no lo estoy, solo son los nervios y la mala alimentación que he tenido últimamente"- dijo la rubia intentando quitar la cara de asombro de la Santa de Ofiuco. –"¿Segura…?- preguntó aun preocupada la peliverde, por lo que June solo asintió con mucha seguridad. –"Aunque de todos modos debo hablar con Camus, él me estuvo mandando postales los primeros meses y luego las cartas cesaron cuando le dije que tenía dudas… Tal vez se intimidó, lo entiendo… todo fue muy rápido o quizás yo fui la tonta que se dejó llevar por el momento"- Se sentía bastante tonta, tal vez ella solo fue "para el momento". Sentía cosas por el Caballero de Acuario, pero si sólo era para satisfacerse de manera sexual definitivamente intentaría olvidarlo. June recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. –"June debes madurar. No puedes acostarte con el primero que te guste. ¿Cómo sabrás si él realmente siente lo mismo que tú si nunca te lo ha dicho? ¿Crees acaso que el sexo es símbolo de amo? "- Shaina intentó no ser tan dura, pero no sabía qué hacer para que la menor entendiera, quería lo mejor para ella y si debía regañarla cada segundo de su existencia, lo haría. June sintió un dolor en su pecho, se sentía mal por lo sucedido en la víspera de Navidad, y las palabras de Shaina le dolieron aún más, pero sabía que tenía razón. June quería llorar, pero no lo hizo ya que si lo hacía se sentiría más estúpida por estar llorando por cosas como esas, quería demostrarse que era fuerte, aunque ser fuerte no significa que no debas llorar.

Ambas amazonas se levantaron ya que debían ordenar la siguiente habitación, pero antes de salir de allí, uno de los invitados entró al cuarto. –"Hola"- respondió un alegre peliverde –"Solo vengo a dejar las maletas de Shaka"- la italiana solo saludó y se retiró al cuarto de al lado. –"Hola Shun, me estaba acordando de ti"- dijo June, para iniciar una conversación y luego invitarlo a comer algo, ya que enserio creía conveniente hablar con el joven Andrómeda.

Cuando Shaina entró al siguiente cuarto notó que estaba hecho un desastre; polvo por todos lados, las cortinas estaban sucias, el armario estaba lleno de arañas, todo ahí era un caos. No quiso pedirle más ayuda June, supuso que la chica estaría triste por lo que le había dicho, así que se animó a terminar el trabajo sola.

Comenzó limpiando el armario, tuvo que aspirarlo por dentro, maldecía a cada insecto que aspiraba de los rincones. Las paredes del cuarto eran un asco y tuvo que aspirarlas también. Se recostó unos segundos en la cama, cerró sus ojos, pensó que aquel cubrecama en el que yacía debía ser lavarlo, pero no le importó porque quería descansar. Cuando estaba entrando en la primera fase del sueño, alguien interrumpió y abrió la puerta –"Oye Shaina me dij… ¿Estás durmiendo?"- La italiana frunció el ceño y miró con odio al culpable, era Milo, tenía que ser el insoportable de Milo. –"Mmmh… más o menos"- respondió con enojo. –"Qué bien, porque no me gustaría aprovecharme de ti"- Rió el caballero de escorpio, sabía cuánto le molestaba a Shaina que le dijieran esas cosas.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó la italiana, levantándose con desgano para continuar con la limpieza.

-"Me dijeron que viniera a ayudarte, y como buen caballero que soy, no pude negarle ayuda a una dama"- Intentaba sonar coqueto, pero al fin y al cabo solo bromeaba, siempre molestaba a la amazona de esa manera. –"Bien, entonces limpia el baño, llévate las sabanas sucias, trae unas limpias y también un vaso de agua porque estoy sedienta y que sea rápido"- ordenó la peliverde. Milo obedeció sin quejas a pesar de que odiaba que le dieran órdenes, pero después de todo Shaina era su amiga, así que no se tomaba nada tan a pecho.

Eran las ocho de la noche y la limpieza en el cuarto había cesado. Milo y Shaina se recostaron en la cama para reposar y entablar una charlar; se arrepentían de haber ofrecido su humilde ayuda y en rato bajarían con Saori para cobrar algún pago monetario. Estaba empezando a hacer frío en la habitación, Shaina se levantó para cerrar la ventana, pero de pronto alguien entró a la habitación y miró con fastidio al ver que se trataba de Saori.

-"Milo levántate por favor... ¿puedes ir a buscar unas bandejas de porcelana que encargue?- lo cierto es que eso era más una orden que una suplica. –"¿A dónde?"- preguntó con desgano el griego. –"Aaam… al otro lado de la ciudad"- Milo se dio vuelta con desgano quedando boca abajo y puso la almohada encima de su cabeza –"¡_Maldito Aioros… por qué le salvaste la vida!"- _pensaba el pobre peliazul.

-"¡Ay! Vamos, tú tienes auto y solo son dos horas de ida y vuelta. Además Shaina te puede acompañar"- la Santa de Ofiuco miró con asombro a su ex diosa, ¿qué se creía esa _niña_? ¿Acaso no sabía la hora que era? ¿Cómo se le ocurría que irían tan lejos a esas horas de la noche? Tal vez fue su diosa en algún minuto, pero gracias a Zeus ya no lo era. Aunque Saori no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta. –"Es en una casa, al frente de unos restaurantes. Ahí vive una amiga, así que le dicen que van de mi parte"- dicho eso, se acercó a Shaina para entregarle el dinero y retirarse de la habitación. –"Estúpida niña mimada"- dijo la italiana en voz alta mientras le quitaba la almohada a Milo.

La noche no podía ser más espantosa, iban en el auto de Milo en busca del pedido de Saori para luego toparse con una repentina lluvia. Ambos santos maldecían y bromeaban acerca de la heredera Kido, se reían de lo _fácil_ que era secuestrarla sin que ella pusiera resistencia. Pero las risas cesaron cuando Milo hizo la pregunta que más le molestaba a la ariana. –"Oye Shaina, ¿ya no sientes nada por Seiya?"- No era un secreto a voces de que alguna vez sintió algo por el Caballero de Pegaso, lo amó en su momento, pero con el tiempo olvidó ese amor pasional que sentía por él y comenzó una nueva vida. Ya era un tema del pasado que había superado, pero no entendía por qué el resto no lo superaba y se lo preguntaran cada vez que veían a Saori con _él_; eso era lo que realmente le molestaba.

-"No, no siento nada, ¿feliz? Ya llegamos, ¿me dejas bajar?"- respondió una enojada Shaina mientras el peliazul detenía el auto en plena calle.

-"Oye tranquila hermosa, solo era curiosidad"- La amazona abrió la puerta del auto con furia y se bajo sin cerrar la puerta, tuvo que caminar lejos del auto ya que ni al frente de la casa estaban. No le importó que afuera estuviese lloviendo, por lo que se subió toda empapada.

-"¡Oye calmate!"- dijo el joven griego al ver la mala actitud de parte la peliverde. Se arrepintió haber hecho esa pregunta, quizás Shaina aún no aceptaba ver a Seiya al lado de Saori, y seguía con el corazón roto, él podría entender eso, por lo que se disculpó. Shaina sólo dejó las bandejas de porcelana debajo del asiento trasero, se sacó el abrigo que llevaba mojado y lo tiró en los asientos traseros, estaba molesta por la ridícula pregunta, pero al menos el _bicho_ se disculpó. Milo echó andar el auto, le preguntó a la chica que había de malo en ese tipo de preguntas, por qué le molestaba tanto. Después de un _incomodo_ minuto de silencio ella respondió

-"Solo me molesta el hecho de que todos ustedes no lo hayan superado aún. Verás… desde que Athena dejó éste mundo, y todos empezaron una vida normal, supuse que Saori correría a los brazos de Seiya. No pasó ni una semana y mi predicción ya era realidad…"- Shaina desvió la mirada y se dejó perder en las gotas que corrían por la ventana del auto –"Me dije a mi misma que no sufriría cada vez que viera a esos dos juntos, y la verdad es que lo logré. Pude superar a Seiya y me siento orgullosa de eso. Después de un tiempo salí con un chico que trabajaba en la empresa en la que hoy en día trabajo, fue una linda experiencia, no puedo negarlo, él me gustaba mucho… pero luego se volvió tan rutinario. Nos veíamos todos los días y no nos dábamos tiempo de extrañarnos, era muy aburrido. Así que… decidí terminarlo"- Iban en el principio de la carretera, Milo solo se dedicó a conducir sin cambiar la expresión de seriedad que había en su rostro. No conocía con detalle esos episodios en la vida de Shaina. Sí, ambos eran amigos, aunque no tan cercanos, ella era más cercana a Saga y a Deathmask, pero nunca se dedicaron a hablar de manera tan seria, y menos sobre la vida de la_ reservada_ amazona.

-"Pero no me arrepiento de nada, ¿sabes? disfruto de la vida que llevo y la verdad es que no estoy buscando una relación en éstos momentos"- Shaina terminó la platica con una sonrisa en su rostro. No lo admitía, pero el hecho de que Milo se disculpará la hizo sentir aliviada, jamás se esperaría una reacción así del _odioso bicho_.

_"No estoy buscando una relación en éstos momentos", _esas palabras no pasaron desapercibida por Milo, siempre estaba dispuesto a bromear y al ver que la amazona ya estaba de buen humor, se dispuso a soltar una de sus típicas bromas. –"Entonces, sí no estás en busca de una relación, significa que no extrañas el sexo"- La italiana sólo rió, y dio un suave golpe en el hombro del caballero.

-"Jajaja no seas idiota."- Miró con seriedad al griego, pero sin dejar el tono bromista. Era la primera vez que seguía las bromas de Milo –"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres intentarlo?"-

-"Claro que sí hermosa… Es más, déjame estacionar el auto y empezamos jajaja"- Milo lo dijo en broma, notó que estaba riendo solo y como no escuchó respuesta de la amazona, giró su rostro para encontrar una lujuriosa mirada sobre los ojos de Shaina. Intentó reflexionar en su mente lo que había dicho; era imposible de que ésta chica fuera tan _atrevida_ como para tener relaciones con él en plena carretera, estaba hablando de Shaina, ella no sería capaz ni menos con él.

Miró confundido a los ojos de la chica, creyó estar imaginando cosas, pero todas esas ideas se esfumaron cuando sintió los labios de la amazona posarse en su cuello, y recibir muchos besos. Él tenía fama de acostarse con la primera desconocida que se le cruzara en el primer bar al que entrara, lo más factible es que le hiciera el amor en el rincón más oscuro del bar, o tal vez en su auto, o en el hotel más cercano; él no tendría problema, al fin y al cabo era una desconocida y no la volvería a ver. Pero ésta vez era diferente, se trataba de Shaina; una de sus pocas amigas, no era para nada una desconocida, la vería siempre, porque siempre compartían. A pesar de las bromas que le hacía, jamás pensó estar en una situación como esa con ella. Por un momento pensó en negarse, luchaba contra sí mismo para resistir los besos de la joven, no sabía si corresponderle o no los besos. De pronto sintió las frías y delicadas manos de Shaina levantar su camisa, -"¡Aaay Dioses!"- pensó para sí, estaba decidido a alejarla, pero cuando la ariana dijo –"Solo serán unos minutos"- dejo las dudas atrás y detuvo el auto en la orilla de la carretera. Tomo a la chica por la cintura y la puso encima de él. Reclinó completamente su asiento y empezó a corresponder las caricias

Shaina comenzó a besarlo en los labios, mientras que el griego la tomo por detrás de la cabeza para profundizar el beso y volver más fugaz. Ambos sentían como el calor subía, y sus respiraciones se agitaban. Milo sentía los senos de la chica apretarse contra su pecho, eso lo estaba excitando, quería tocarlos y poder admirarlos, tan solo imaginarlos lograba entrar en un delirio. Cortaron el beso para dar un respiro, y el escorpio no tardó en abrir con fuerza la blusa de la italiana, causando la caída de algunos botones. Le quitó sutilmente el brassier, y se dejó deleitar por la magnifica vista del torso desnudo de la joven; realmente esa mujer era una Diosa –"_Seiya eres un idiota"_- se dijo a sí mismo al momento en que poso sus manos en los senos de Shaina.

Ambos sentían como subía el calor por sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones estaban cada vez más agitadas, la ariana quería sentir los labios de Milo junto a los suyos, le encantó la forma en que la besó, nadie la había besado de esa manera tan salvaje. Al principio fue él quien se dejó perder por el beso que ella inició, pero al final, quién realmente se perdió fue ella. -"Shaina eres hermosa"- dijo el peliazul, acariciando la mejilla de la chica con mano y posando su mirada en los hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban. Ninguno desvió la mirada, pero la joven peliverde miró de arriba abajo a Milo, se miró a sí misma. _–"¿Qué estoy haciendo"-_ pensó para sí.

Regresó al asiento de copiloto, se tapó con su blusa que yacía en el suelo, y corrió su mirada -"Perdón Milo… yo no soy así… Por favor perdóname…"- El griego se sintió confundido, enserio no entendía lo que estaba pasando con esa chica. _"Solo serán unos minutos"; _esas fueran palabras de Shaina, ella fue la de la iniciativa, y ahora se está disculpando por hacer algo qué él también quería_._

-"… sé que te dije que no estoy buscando nada por ahora. Pero hacer esto sin compromisos, no es mi estilo"- Milo sonrió de lado, no podía arrastrarla a hacer algo que estaba en contra de sus principios morales. Ella no era tan _fácil_ como él, no iba a entregarse al primer hombre que se le cruzará, ni menos con uno que tendría que ver el resto de su vida. En ese momento, Milo tuvo una corazonada, era una idea loca, pero a veces es bueno hacerle caso al instinto.

-"Shaina eres una mujer hermosa, pero con un carácter fuerte. Cualquier hombre estaría loco por salir contigo… "- le dijo el escorpio y al instante le dio un dulce beso en los labios. –"Intentémoslo, ¿sí?"- La chica arqueó una ceja y se alejó con desgano. Se sentía muy avergonzada por lo de hace un rato, había sido sincera con Milo y ahora éste le estaba jugando una pesada broma, otra vez. No creyó ni una palabra, frunció el ceño y le dio una fuerte bofetada al caballero.

–"¡IDIOTA! ¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí!"- Se puso el húmedo abrigo que había lanzado y se bajó del auto. –"¡VETE A LA MIERDA!"- Milo tapó su mejilla con la mano, le ardía a causa del golpe. Sin más que hacer; siguió rápidamente a la peliverde. Podía entender que se sintiera ofendida, pero jamás pensó que se bajaría del auto en plena carretera, a altas hora de una lluviosa noche. Esa mujer tenía el orgullo por las nubes.

-"¡Oye mujer espera!"- la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él. –"Todo lo que dije es cierto. Suena extraño, lo sé, pero a veces es bueno seguir el instinto. Te lo digo porque lo sé. Y enserio creo que podría resultar"- lo último se le oyó muy convencido. Realmente era extraño, sobretodo viniendo de Milo, ni él mismo entendía en qué momento se digno a hacerle ese tipo de propuesta a Shaina, a la amazona más temible de todo el Santuario.

–"¿Estás hablando enserio?"- Milo asintió con ganas, por lo que la peliverde pasó del enojo a la confusión; ahora la confundida era ella. Solo se limitaba a ver la lluvia caer por el rostro del dorado, sentía el frío de la noche y la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos azules que esperaban una respuesta. Pero la joven se zafó del brazo del caballero y volvió al auto, seguida por él.

Ya en el vehículo, Shaina iba a quitarse el abrigo, prefería estar desabrigada que con más prendas mojadas, le bastaba estar con el cabello y los pantalones mojados. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada debajo, aparte de la blusa sin algunos botones. La amazona empezó a buscar disimuladamente su extraviado brassier. Acto seguido, Milo lo tenía en sus manos exigiéndole una respuesta a la chica.

-"Dame una respuesta, y te lo devuelvo"- decía seriamente el Caballero de Escorpio con la prenda en mano y alejándola del alcance de la ariana. –"Piénsalo, nos parecemos tanto"-

-"¡NO! ¿Feliz? Me puedes devolver mi bra…"- no pudo terminar la frase al pensar que se refería a su prenda intima.

-"Solo dame tres meses. Si en tres meses no te gusto; no te molesto más y seguimos como antes"- propuso finalmente el dorado sin desviar la mirada de los verdes ojos de Shaina. La chica lo reflexionó, creyó que se seria mejor aceptar, sino Milo seguiría insistiendo.

-"Está bien Milo, solo tres meses…"- sintió los labios de del griego posarse en los de ella y lo corrió bruscamente –"¡Pero iremos lento, ¿de acuerdo?!... Y no le diremos a nadie, y que ni se te ocurra secuestrarme en tu auto"- amenazó Shaina, mientras Milo encendía el auto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"De acuerdo, pero iremos juntos a la boda"- dijo el peliazul y le guiñó el ojo a la chica. Tal vez era extraño, pero Milo tenía un buen presentimiento con el acuerdo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Gracias por sus reviews :D No pude evitar sonreír apenas los leí, enserio muchas gracias :DDD!

Espero que hayan disfrutado éste capítulo, lo cierto es que me gusta mucho la pareja de Milo y Shaina, y la idea de Camus y June salió de la nada y me agradó bastante jajajajaja

Habrán más enredos, lo prometo... e involucraré a muchos personajes más.

Dejen reviews, sus opiniones son importantes para mi, ya que me ayudan a mejorar. Si les gustaría leer algo y quieren que lo agregue al fic, no duden en decirme :) todo es bien recibido.

Saludos, cuídense y que disfruten las fiestas.


	3. La Boda, parte I

**N/A: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.  
>En ésta historia habrá lemon, así que si eres sensible o menor de edad, no sigas leyendo. Sino, lee en la ventana incógnita jajajaj.<p>

Pareja princila:** CamusxJune / MiloxShaina**

* * *

><p>–"Hola Shun, me estaba acordando de ti"- dijo June, para iniciar una conversación y luego invitarlo a comer algo, ya que enserio creía conveniente hablar con el joven Andrómeda, pero el joven virgo disponía de poco tiempo, y le pidió a la rubia platicar después. Por lo cual, June sólo continuó ordenando algunos cuartos, pero ya estaba cansada y no quería estar allí, así que volvió a su casa para descansar.<p>

Cuando llegó, dejó su casa a oscuras, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, llevaba días sin dormir bien, por lo que se lanzó en la cama y abrazó fuertemente una almohada para poder apreciar el sonido la lluvia. Le gustaba oírla, a veces la relajaba, y en estos momentos debía aclarar su mente. Pensó en todo lo sucedido con Camus, en lo que hizo todo el tiempo que él no estuvo y en todo lo que pasaría después. No le asustaba el rechazo, solo se arrepentía de haber dejado que las cosas pasaran tan rápido. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, lucharía por no hacerlo. Quería demostrarse que había crecido y que debía asumir todas sus responsabilidades, aunque no fueran tan graves.

De pronto escuchó el timbre –"¡Mierda! Lo invoqué"- pensó en voz alta y se levantó rápidamente para prender las luces. Creyó que se trataba de Camus, pero cuando abrió la puerta dijo sorprendida –"¡Shun! ¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora?"- No se lo esperaba, lo cierto era que esperaba al acuariano y a nadie más. Lo invitó a pasar y ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la chica.

-"¿No habías dicho que querías hablar?"- dijo alegremente el joven mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo del sofá –"Te veías nerviosa, por eso vine. Debe ser algo importante para que estés así"- June no se lo esperaba, le pareció un lindo gesto que la haya ido a ver, por lo que se acomodó cerca de él y empezó a hablar. -"Shun… fui tan estúpida… estoy tan confundida…"- decía entre suspiros y sin parpadear. No quería que nadie pensara mal de ella, menos Shun. Pero después de todo, debía de pedir consejo e intentar mejorar su error.

El nerviosismo comenzó a expresarse en su cuerpo, movía rápidamente sus piernas sin cesar, tan rápido que no paso desapercibido por el de ojos verdes. -"June, tranquila ¿qué pasó?"- decía con suavidad el joven Andrómeda. Él sí sabía cómo tranquilizar a alguien, pero ésta vez fue inútil para June. Los ojos llorosos de la modelo le impedían hablar, por lo cual tomó aire buscando las palabras adecuadas y se animó a hablar. Después de todo, Shun no era tan duro como Shaina.

-"Yo…"- no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que en ese momento el sonido del timbre la interrumpió. Se levantó a abrir la puerta, y todo su mundo se desmoronó -"¿Podemos hablar?"- dijo una masculina y fría voz. La menor de las amazonas miró con preocupación al dueño de la interrupción y lo dejó entrar.

-"Hola Camus, ¿cómo has estado?"- saludó alegremente el joven virgo, quien no se imaginaba lo qué estaba pasando entre esos dos.

-"Lo siento Shun, pero ¿podrías dejarnos solos?"- preguntó la dueña de casa con un intento de serenidad. Aunque más que una pregunta era una orden. Debía ser ahora o nunca, no tendrían otro momento para hablar con claridad y tiempo. Shun solo se limitó a mirar a la rubia con duda, jamás la había visto tan nerviosa y preocupada a la vez, supuso que el hombre allí presente tenía algo que ver, pero no debía entrometerse. –"Mmh... Está bien, pero llama cuando lo necesites, ¿sí?"- se despidió de ambos y se retiró a su hogar.

Cuando los dos estaban finalmente solos, ella dejó que el silencio los inundará. Los ojos de la chica estaban rojos, se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, no le temía a las preguntas del dorado, sino que temía arruinar aún más las cosas. Él se dispuso a acercase a la joven modelo y romper el silencio. –"Al grano June, ¿estás embarazada?"- la pregunta fue directa, sin escrúpulos, él era directo y con un tema tan delicado como ese, no dejaría de serlo.

June sintió como una afilada aguja se clavaba en su garganta, quería llorar, pero se digno a no hacerlo. Le había dicho a Shaina que creía estarlo, pero no lo estaba, mas esa pregunta tan directa le había dolido y se odiaba por eso. -"No… no lo estoy. Solo fueron los nervios por…"- Ella creyó que sería mejor explicar el origen de sus dudas, pero no podía terminar porque, o era su entrecortada voz o era Camus quien no se lo permitía.

-"¿Nervios por qué? ¿De lo nuestros?"- interrumpía el acuariano, sin dejar la seriedad en su rostro. –"¿De lo qué pasó entre nosotros? ¿De lo qué pasaría cuando yo volviera? ¿De lo que pensarán los demás cuando se enteraran?"- Con cada pregunta, Camus se acercaba más a la ariana, pero ésta solo negaba con su cabeza. Quería explicar todo, pero las preguntas que no cesaban y el imponente cuerpo del dorado acercarse la ponían nerviosa.

-"Yo solo…"- la rubia caminaba hacia atrás hasta que sintió su espalda chocar con la fría pared de su hogar –"Estaba nerviosa por unos ensayos y… llegaba tarde y no alcanzaba a comer ni a descansar…"- El peliverde acortó completamente las distancias y dejó a la chica entre su cuerpo y la pared. Juntó su frente con la de ella y con una mano tomó su mentón. Recordó el día que estuvo con ella, el día que la tomó por primera vez y todas las veces que extrañó su risa, su mirada, sus labios, su cuerpo.

Él estaba acercando sus labios con los de ella, pero la chica lo esquivo corriendo su rostro, y preguntó con voz quebrada –"¿Qué sientes por mí?"- June alejó al acuariano con delicadeza. –"¿Lo nuestro fue real? Debo saberlo, yo fui sincera contigo y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo… Yo te dije que a pesar del rechazo, quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos… y prefiero que sigamos como antes en vez de acariciarnos como si fuéramos algo más"- Camus dio un fuerte suspiro y se alejó de la amazona. Lo cierto era que no quería enamorarse, no quería volver a sufrir y tampoco quería hacerla sufrir. Sin embargo, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera; quería volver a sentirla, dejarse querer por ella y poder quererla.

La rubia se alejó con cierta apatía y caminó hacia la cocina. Entendía que tal vez él no quería nada con ella, pero prefería que se lo digieran. Apoyó sus manos sobre el mesón y dejó caer su cuello con desgano. De pronto sintió unas frías manos rodear su cintura, que la hicieron estremecerse –"No te sigas escapando"- Camus la dio vuelta y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. –"Me gustas mucho June. Lo nuestro fue real"- la ariana no pudo evitar sonrojarse, creyó que iba a ser rechazada de nuevo, pero todas esas ideas se borraron cuando el francés juntó sus labios con los de la chica y la besó fugazmente, por lo que ella sólo se dejó llevar.

El beso fue largo y placentero, podían sentir sus lenguas rozarse provocando que el calor subiera en sus cuerpos, pero ambos se separaron para dar un respiro. –"Tengo al para ti"- dijo Camus con una leve sonrisa mientras sacaba una cadena de su bolsillo para entregársela a la rubia. June la miró y no pudo evitar reírse; era una cadena que tenía la forma de una "C". –"¿Una C por Camus?"- preguntó entre risas la joven modelo mientras el acuariano sólo rió tomando la cadena para ponerla entre el cuello de la chica.

-"Yo lo pensé por Camaleón, pero si prefieres la otra opción…"- Camus la tomo delicadamente por la cintura, y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos –"June, yo no quiero enamorarme, pero enserio me gustas y quiero estar contigo."- confesó el peliverde, acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

-"Me alegra saber eso"- June se puso en punta de pie para lograr alcanzar los labios del galo y poder besarlos, pero Camus la levantó y la sentó en el mesón, para poder quedar a su altura. Comenzó a besar su cuello y dejarse envolver por el delicioso aroma de ella. La joven escondió su rostro en el hombro del dorado soltando algunos suspiros. Extrañaban sentirse y ahora que todo estaba aclarado, no iban dejar que nada los interrumpiera. Pero no todo pasa como uno espera, y ambos se separaron con frustración al oír el maldito teléfono sonar.

June se bajó del mesón y fue rápidamente a contestar el aparato. –"¿Sí?"- habló con una serena voz, intentando ocultar su agitada respiración. Pero esa respiración aumentó cuando oyó la voz que le respondía desde la otra línea. –"Hola preciosa, ¿te parece si mañana salimos?"- La joven sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba olvidando un pequeño y latoso detalle. Levantó la mirada y tomando aire, respondió –"Kyo ya te dije que no. No me llames a ésta hora. Adiós"- colgó con un poco de nerviosismo y se quedó mirando la ventana más cercana que tenía para ver la lluvia que no cesaba.

-"¿Quién llama a ésta hora?"- preguntó el acuariano abrazando por la espalda a June, pero ésta solo se quedó pensando unos segundos, y sin dejar de mirar la ventana, respondió con desgano –"Un alguien…"-

-"¿Debería preocuparme por ese alguien?"- volvió a interrogar el dorado mientras besaba la nuca de la chica, pero ella no daba respuesta ni a sus caricias ni a su pregunta. Solo pensaba que saliendo de un problema, entraba en otro y luego en otro y otro, y solo anhelaba cortar ese circulo vicioso. –"No… no hay de qué preocuparse"- finalmente respondió para luego voltear y abrazar el fuerte cuerpo del peliverde. Lo cierto es que sí había por qué preocuparse, pero June no quería arruinar lo que recién estaba comenzando. Pensó que éste pequeño detalle debía resolverlo sola, ya que sola se había metido en él y no involucraría a nadie.

-"Camus, estoy algo cansada. ¿Te molesta si nos vemos mañana?"- El francés solo asintió con duda, era muy extraño que alguien llamará a tan altas hora de la noche y luego dejara muy pensativa a June, pero bueno, mañana tal vez le preguntaría. Ella le había dicho que hacía días no descansaba bien y prefirió dejarla descansar. Ésta vez, ya no podía predecir nada en ella.

* * *

><p>Tres cortas semanas habían pasado volando, todos estaban listos para la boda que al fin llegaba y la más ansiosa era Saori, aunque no era precisamente su boda, pero en fin. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, o al menos para Milo. A pesar de que la Santa de Ofiuco era distante, él se las arreglaba para poder salirse con la suya y robarle uno que otro beso, pero nada más que eso, dio su palabra de que no intentaría nada más hasta que terminaran los tres meses acordados. Todo andaba bien entre June y Camus, a pesar del incomodo episodio que había pasado con la llamada nocturna de un alguien, el peliverde decidió no tomarle más importancia, ya que la chica se veía muy relajada y feliz.<p>

Estaban a unos minutos de la boda. Saori, Seika, June, Shaina y Seiya estaban ayudando a la novia a prepararse en la habitación de la joven Kido. Marín se veía tranquila y muy bella con un vestido que descubría sus hombros y le hacía resaltar su hermosa figura. Pero se molestaba cada segundo que Saori regañara a alguien para que hasta el más mínimo detalle saliera perfecto. –"Bien ya que estamos listos, iré a avisarle a los demás"- dijo Saori para abandonar la habitación y ser seguida por todas las chicas. El joven Pegaso se quedó, pues sería él quién dejaría a su maestra en el altar.

Mientras Saori se dirigía al cuarto donde se encontraba el novio, el resto de las chicas caminó hacia el patio de la mansión para sentarse en sus designados asientos. Sin embargo, June se acercó a una pensativa Shaina, que reposaba en uno de los asientos de la segunda fila. –"Qué callada estás… ¿estás nerviosa?"- preguntó la rubia, mientras se sentaba junto a la peliverde, mas la mayor no reaccionó ante la pregunta, su mente estaba ocupada en otro tema, o mejor dicho, ocupada por un hombre en especial. Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando June soltó entre risas una prohibida pregunta. –"¿Estás así por qué piensas en Milo?"-

Shaina solo le lanzó una mirada asesina a la rubia y se levantó con enojo. Sabía que la menor tenía razón, estaba pensando en Milo, pero su orgullo le negaba aceptar que ese hombre la hacía pasar divertidos momentos, y más de alguna risa le sacaba.

Entró nuevamente a la Mansión, se encontró con un espejó que colgaba de la pared y empezó a acicalarse para intentar despejar su mente del enojo. Recordaba todo lo qué pasó con el griego, se asombraba del gran esfuerzo que hacía él para poder impresionarla. No podía negarlo, Milo se estaba ganando unos puntos por todo el ánimo que gastaba en ella. No pudo evitar sonreírle a su reflejo al pensar en cada beso que le robaba, al principio le molestaba, pero luego le empezó a agradar. Enserio le gustaba salir con él.

-"¿Por qué tan feliz, hermosa?"- Shaina se estremeció al ver el reflejo de quién la interrogaba, pensó en volver con June, pero creyó mejor quedarse un rato hasta que la ceremonia comenzara. –"Siempre estoy feliz, Milo"- ella seguía mirándose al espejo, pero estaba demasiado incomoda con la fija mirada del caballero que la admiraba de arriba abajo. Se alejó de él para volver a su asiento, pero éste la detuvo tomándola tímidamente de la mano –"Te ves hermosa…"- Shaina sintió como sus mejillas ardían a causa del rubor, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar lo que realmente quería, ni mucho menos demostrarlo. Pero ya no quería hacerle caso a su orgullo, sino a su instinto. –"Lastima que falten dos meses"- Milo se dirigió a la puerta que daba al enorme patio de la Mansión, pero sintió como era arrastrado con fuerza contra la pared. –"En realidad faltan dos meses y una semana."- concluyó con determinación la amazona acorralando a su acompañante, para luego besarlo apasionadamente. Milo abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, no esperaba que Shaina lo acorralará, tal vez para golpearlo, pero no para besarlo.

Con una mano acarició la espalda de la ariana, y con la otra la tomaba por la cabeza para profundizar más el beso. –"¿No crees que estamos… y-yendo muy rápido"- intentaba decir entre besos el dorado, pero los labios de la peliverde no quería soltarlo. Ambos estaban disfrutando sentir sus labios juntarse, el calor estaba subiendo poco a poco. El griego bajó lentamente su mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero de la chica, creyó que ella no se iba a dar cuenta, pero ésta cortó el beso y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-"Pervertido"- dio media vuelta y salió orgullosamente al enorme patio. Milo solo reía, no pensaba en el golpe que le habían dado, esa mujer era un misterio y lo había sorprendido, realmente era emocionante estar con ella. –"Valió la pena"- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió para sentarse con Shaina. Pero no pensó que alguien había sido testigo de todo lo que había pasado entre aquellos dos.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **lo sé, está largo, pero ese es mi estilo jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado la navidad y bueno, ya se nos va el año al fin. No fue un año fácil para mi , pero aquí estamos :DDD!

Quiero hacer mención sobre el tsunami de Tailandia, hoy se cumplen 10 años de este fatal hecho y tres años de que nació un ser muy especial para mí ^.^ Solo quiero pedirles que no se olviden de éste hecho, la verdad es que fue terrible y yo que viví un terremoto sé lo dificil que es para todas esas personas ver todo su entorno destruido. Vean lo importante que son sus cercanos, díganles que los quieren de vez en cuando, no sean tímidos ni orgullos. Ni tampoco sean egoista con ustedes mismo. Esto que queda de año dense algún gusto jajaja. 


	4. La Boda, parte II

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuanto me hacen feliz :) espero hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y les deseo Alegría y prosperidad para éste 2015._

pareja principal: **CamusxJune / MiloxShaina**

cursiva recuerdos y, por esta vez sueños  
>Dicho ésto a leer :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Milo había reservado un almuerzo en el restaurante más caro de Tokyo. Dedujo que a nadie conocido se le ocurriría ir a almorzar ahí en un abochornado día miércoles, por lo que creyó que sería un buen lugar para llevar a su amazona. Ya habían ordenado su comida, solo faltaba que ésta llegara, así que él se dispuso a iniciar una conversación con uno de sus trucos de conquistas más eficaces. Pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sílaba, la italiana gritó sorprendida –"¡Mierda! ¡Ahí está Saori!"- Milo volteó para ver a su ex diosa sentarse al otro extremo del recinto, parecía que esperaba a alguien, tal vez a Seiya. Giró con desgano para ver a su acompañante, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio que en unas mesas más próximas estaba Seika coqueteándole a Aioros.<em>

_-"¡Hijos de…"- se quejó con fastidio el peliazul, pero al ver a la Santa de Ofiuco levantarse, la imitó -"¡Yo me voy!- dijo la chica, y ambos se retiraron sigilosamente._

_Caminaron sin hablar, el plan de Milo se frustró y no tenía un plan b, nunca los necesitó, y ahora solo quedaba improvisar. –"Lo siento Shaina, nunca pensé que aparecerían…"- se disculpó con seriedad el escorpio mientras caminaba sin quitar la vista de enfrente. –"Da igual, no fue tu culpa. De todos modos, gracias."- respondió secamente la amazona. Lo cierto era que le molestó haberse encontrado con conocidos, pero más le molestó ver frustrado a Milo, sabiendo lo costoso que fue conseguir una reservación ahí. Pero el Milo que conocía no se rendía tan fácil. _

_Y lo conocía bien, ya que el griego la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la arrastró hasta un parque cercano donde estaban vendiendo "comida". Había algodón de azúcar, jugos supuestamente naturales, fruta bañada en chocolate, entre otras cosas. No era precisamente el almuerzo más adecuado, pero era comestible y en una cita todo vale.  
>Ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol, a pesar de ser un día abochornado, la sombra de un árbol siempre era agradable y podía esconderlos de la gente mientras comían algo. Antes de que el griego fuese a comprar, la amazona no pudo evitar preguntar con seriedad –"¿Aquí traes a todas tus citas?"- El caballero la miró con recelo, podía que tuviese fama de Don Juan, pero no le gustaba que se lo digieran de esa manera. <em>

_Él se recostó sobre el frío pasto, se quedó en silencio admirando el cielo. Shaina creyó que no debió hacer esa pregunta, salió por sí sola. –"Yo y mi boca… ahora me quedaré sin comida"- Pensó la chica. Creyó que debía disculparse, pero él habló primero –"Te reto a algo…"- propuso con tranquilidad –"cuéntame algo que nunca se le hayas dicho a nadie y yo haré lo mismo, pero con la condición de que quede entre nosotros"- _

_-"Mmmh… está bien"- dijo la peliverde mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Parecía un buen juego y decidió empezar ella –"¿Recuerdas del hombre que te hablé? ¿El que trabajaba conmigo y luego me aburrí de él? Bueno, ese hombre…"- dio una pausa, era un secreto demasiado confidencial, pero ya que accedió al juego, tenía que terminar con la intriga –"…era Saga"- finalizó rápidamente, dejando boquiabierto a su cita._

_-"¡¿Saga?! ¡¿Enserio?!"- el peliazul no lo creía, esa sí que era una pareja muy extraña, jamás se la hubiese imaginado. –"¡Ya! Déjame. Fue hace mucho… Además es tu turno"- respondió con enojo una sonrojada Shaina, a lo que Milo sólo rió a carcajadas._

_El griego dio un fuerte suspiro terminando la risa. Era su turno de contar un secreto -"De pequeño yo era muy tímido y muy travieso jajaja… Tenía mi propio mundo, jugaba solo y no me acercaba a hablarle a nadie. Pero una noche que intentaba dormir, empecé a imaginar cómo me gustaría que fuese mi vida…"- el griego hablaba con serenidad, no daba pausas, mas que para dar un respiro  
>–"Me imaginaba a mí; un Milo seguro de sí mismo y de su armadura de Escorpio. Un orgulloso Milo que tenía amigos a su lado en las batallas, alumnos que entrenar y a una Diosa por quien luchar… Podría decirse que esa noche "crecí"; no cambié mucho mi actitud ante la vida jajaja. Tuve amigos con quienes jugar y también entrenar. Y al tiempo después gané la armadura de Escorpio. Fueron buenos tiempos, ¿sabes? Pero… ahora que lo pienso…"- en ese momento su rostro se tornó triste, una expresión que Shaina nunca había visto. –"…lastimé a algunas personas en el camino, sobretodo a Aioria. Éramos amigos y lo lastimé hasta hundirlo… Lo dejamos solo, aunque ahora todo es como antes, eso no quita lo desgraciado que fui con él… Me gusta bromear y reírme de la gente, pero jamás lo había reflexionado de ésta forma… y ni siquiera le he pedido perdón"- ahora la voz del griego cambió y se tornó levemente melancólica<em>

_–"Y también fue así con las mujeres. Me gustan las chicas, ¿qué hay de malo en querer estar con alguna? Aunque no recuerdo en qué momento me gane la reputación que tengo… pero también me lastimaron…"- Milo guardó silencio y se quedó pensando un momento. Al fin habló lo más profundo de su ser. Se arrepentía de algunas cosas, pero de no haber actuado como lo hizo, tal vez no estaría donde está ahora. _

_Por su parte, Shaina entendió muchas cosas del dorado, no sabía que decir ante tanta sinceridad, nunca se imaginó que le diría algo así. Tal vez le contaría alguna experiencia amorosa, pero defectivamente, más que confesarse ante ella, se confesó a sí mismo._

_La mente del escorpio volvió al presente, para mirar a la amazona recostarse a su lado. Ella lo miraba a los ojos con mucha calma, tomó su mano y le sonrió. Ninguno pronunció una sola palabra, ambos se miraban con placidez, no querían interrumpir ese perfecto momento, jamás se habían mirado de esa manera. Fue la única muestra de afecto que la ariana le demostró, pero él se levantó un poco para poder acercarse a su rostro lentamente y al notar que ella no lo esquivó, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y acortó más la distancia entre sus labios. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, ella quería besarlo, quería sentirlo de nuevo y perderse en sus besos. No lo admitía, pero le encantó la forma tan fugaz en que él la besó aquella noche en su auto. _

_Sintieron sus labios rozarse, apenas pudieron tocarse. No alcanzaron a juntar sus labios en un beso, cuando de repente, la fría agua de los riegos automáticos los separó. Salieron corriendo de ahí hasta una zona del parque donde no hubiese más interrupciones. Milo reía alegremente, pero ella intentaba ocultar su risa.  
>Él tomó con suavidad el mentón de la chica y se acercó nuevamente para consolidar el beso, pero la italiana, sutilmente lo esquivó –"Aún tengo hambre…"- dijo a lo bajo, a lo que el dorado la miró con desilusión. Era la primera vez que ella estaba permitiendo alguna caricia, pero quizás era muy pronto para ella, o mejor dicho, era demasiado orgullosa. Sin más que hacer ahí, fue a buscar algo de comer solo para la chica, ya que él había perdido el apetito.<em>

_Shaina buscó una banca en la cual sentarse. Estaba confundida, con un nudo en el estomago. No entendía por qué le había tomado la mano al escorpio, ni mucho menos se explicaba por qué estuvo a punto de besarlo. Tal vez sus palabras le ablandaron el corazón, pero si fuese cierto, se negaría a aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo por Milo. Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja –"¿Qué estás haciendo Shaina?"-_

_._

_._

_._

Saori se dirigía a la habitación del novio para avisarles que estaba todo listo. Aioria caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación, mientras que sus fieles compañeros intentaban calmarlo. Por su parte, Camus se encontraba sentado en una silla alejado del resto, ignoraba todo lo que hablaban, ya llevaba más de una hora soportando los nervios del novio y quería que la ceremonia empezara de una vez. De pronto, su atención captó las pícaras risas de sus compañeros, arqueó una ceja de curiosidad y se acercó a ellos. –"¿De qué se ríen?"-

-"Mira Camus, es tu vecina"- dijo con entusiasmo Hyoga, mostrándole un catalogo de ropa interior. El francés abrió sus ojos como plato, no le sorprendía ver a su novia con poca ropa en una revista, eso le daba igual, ella amaba lo que hacía y él no tenía opinión sobre ello. Pero jamás se imaginó la reacción de sus compañeros al verla de esa manera. –"¿Por qué tienen eso ustedes?"- preguntó a la nada, ya que nadie le prestó atención.

-"Es muy bonita, lástima que se fijó en Shun"- decía Aldebarán con tranquilidad.

-"Pero él la rechazó, ¿cierto Ikki?"- preguntó Shura, a lo que el fénix asintió con indiferencia.

-"Díganme que vino a la boda."- preguntaba pícaramente Deathmask –"Camus, te iré a visitar, tu vecina es muy linda y sexy"-

El francés empezó apretar sus puños con fuerza, sentía la necesidad de golpear lo más cercano que tenía, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y reflexionó que ninguno de los presentes sabía de su relación con la amazona. Por un momento pensó en confesarles que tenía algo con June. No quería oírlos, ni mucho menos verlos babear el piso por _su_ mujer. Pero luego se arrepintió, solo los más cercanos sabían de lo suyo, y era mejor dejarlo así por un tiempo.

-"Ya fue suficiente"- dijo el acuariano, intentando sonar tranquilo mientras les arrebataba la revista –"Es una Santa de Athena, respétenla"- dicho eso, se retiró del cuarto y fue al baño más próximo para botar la revista con furia. No le molestaba lo que hacía June; es más, le gustaba verla feliz haciéndolo y no le hacía daño a nadie. Solo le molestaba ver a sus compañeros tan babosos por la rubia. Por primera vez sentía que los celos lo invadían, pero no lo demostraría.

.

.

.

_Se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco, su cabello se movía acorde al viento y sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban sin parpadear. Ella caminaba hacia mí y yo le extendí la mano para recibirla. "Qué bella está" pensaba en mí mente, y ella solo me sonreí sin pronunciar una palabra._

_De pronto, el padre dice la típica frase que pone a todos con los pelos de punta -"Si hay alguien que se oponga a que estas dos personas se unan en santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…"-_

_De repente, ella me toma por los hombros y me sacude con fuerza. Sentía el piso temblar y veía como todo se desmoronaba lentamente –"¡Milo despierta! ¡Despierta!- me repetía con ira, en tanto yo no entendía lo que decía y todo se nublaba ante mis ojos_

_ –"¡YA DESPIERTA!"-_

-"¡Ya despierta!"- Milo dio un pequeño saltó y se reincorporó en su asiento. Miró a quién tenía a su lado, era la mujer de sus sueños. –"¡Hasta que despiertas! La boda ya va a empezar"- el dorado miró a su al redor, y notó que ya todos estaban en sus asientos, incluso Aioria estaba listo en el altar acompañado por su hermano y por Touma, su cuñado. Sólo faltaba que la música sonará para que Marín entrara del brazo de Seiya.

-"Shaina, soñé que me casaba contigo"- la chica lo miró de reojo, no sabía si reír o enfadarse. Escuchó las risas del resto de los invitados que estaban cerca de ella, y ante esto, solo arqueó una ceja. –"Mmmh… realmente era un sueño"- respondió irónicamente la peliverde, y giró su cuerpo para tener una mejor vista de la ceremonia.

La música empezó a sonar, todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a la novia dirigirse al altar, mas Milo se quedó mirando el suelo unos segundos y pensó en voz alta –"¿y si fue un sueño premonitor?"-

-"¡Shh!"- chitó el pequeño Kiki que yacía a su lado, mientras sacaba unas pocas fotos con su Polaroid Instant Camera.

La ceremonia ya había empezado, todos estaban muy atentos, menos el Caballero de Escorpio. No prestaba atención a los tiernos votos matrimoniales de los novios, no le importaban, solo fue a hacer acto de presencia a la boda de su amigo. Más le importaba repasar el sueño que tuvo hace poco, y el beso que la amazona le había dado hace unos minutos. Pero en fin, después de que terminara la ceremonia, la alejaría de la multitud y hablaría con ella, o le coquetearía un rato para molestarla.

De pronto, escuchó que lo llamaba una suave voz que se escondía en el viento -"Milo…"- el menor que tenía a su lado lo llamaba en voz baja. El griego miró de reojo y vio que le entregaba cautelosamente un papel. Arqueó una ceja al notar que se trataba de una fotografía doblada a la mitad, ¿y por qué se la estaba entregado? ¿y justo en ese momento?.

-"Si hay alguien que se oponga a éste matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"- dijo el padre ante todos los presentes.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"- gritó Milo al ver que en la foto estaba Shaina besándolo contra la pared. Asimismo, todos tenían su atención puesta en él, pero la mirada de ira de Aioria y la de confusión de Marín lo obligaron a responder. –"Eeh… no no… yo eeh… Olvídenlo…"- Shaina lo jaló bruscamente de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia sí –"¿Se puede saber qué mierda te está pasando?"- Milo arrugó la fotografía y la escondió sigilosamente en su bolsillo. No sabía qué responder ante la furiosa mirada de la ariana, pues los nervios no se lo permitían.

.

.

Todos estaban en el gran patio disfrutando de la recepción, era tan grande que cualquiera podía perderse, y Milo no dejó pasar esa posibilidad y se perdió entre unos arbustos.  
>Ahí estaba; lejos de la fiesta, sentado en el suelo mirando sin censar aquella foto que Kiki le dio. No le importaba la foto, solo le importaba lo que Shaina pudiese decir cuando la viera, ella dejó en claro que después de los tres meses decidiría si harían formal su relación o no. Recargó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio. Inesperadamente, sintió el cosmos de un despreciable ser, por lo que rápidamente ocultó la foto.<p>

-"Hola Milo"- saludó alegremente Kiki con su cámara colgando del cuello. Pero su alegría se esfumó cuando el peliazul lo tomó con ambas manos por la camisa y lo acercó a su cuerpo –"Maldito niño ¿quién más vio la foto?"-

-"Nadie… nadie más la vio, solo tú…"- respondió nerviosamente el menor, mientras que el griego lo soltaba lentamente. –"…pero Kanon también sabe ¡Ya por favor déjame!"- el pequeño cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando un golpe, pero el griego lo soltó con cierto desanimo en su rostro. De todos modos su única travesura fue tomar la foto y entregársela en plena ceremonia, no tenía idea acerca de su acuerdo con la amazona. –"¿Qué tiene de malo que sepan?"- preguntó con mucha confusión el menor de ambos. Le explicó un leve resumen de su historia con la peliverde y Kiki asintió con inseguridad.  
>–"…y si ella se entera de que alguien más sabe de lo "nuestro", el acuerdo se termina"- el dorado imitó las comillas y finalizó.<p>

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambos. El menor tenía ganas de reír, no entendía las locas ideas que tenían los adultos, pero como tenía 11 años aún, y le queda mucha juventud que disfrutar, así que lo ignoró.

–"¿Sabes Milo? Yo más bien venía a disculparme. Tuve que haberte entregado la foto en otro momento, pero te veías tan aburrido"- Kiki se rascaba la cabeza intentado ocultar su risa. –"No creí que reaccionarías así. Lo siento… Y puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie lo que vi"- Milo sonrió levemente, definitivamente ese niño lo dejó en vergüenza, pero al menos no diría nada. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo del Marina.

-"Bueno entonces yo hablaré con Kanon. No es tan malo como crees"- se ofreció el alegre niño, pero el griego sólo arqueó una ceja y lo miró con ironía. –"¿Enserio?"- De su mente, surgió una corta epifanía de Kanon chantajeándolo y molestándolo, y luego golpearlo hasta callarlo. –"Creo que mejor yo me encargó de él"- dijo el peliazul para luego cambiar el tema y sentarse a conversar con el travieso niño.

-"¿De dónde sacaste esa cámara?"-

–"Me la regaló Saori hace poco. Con esto planeo conquistar a June"- Milo rió a carcajadas, no pudo contener la risa al saber que ese pequeño estaba enamorado de una mujer mucho más grande que él. –"Jajajaja ¿y tú crees que June va a dejar a Camus por ti?"- dijo entre risas el mayor de ambos.

-"¿June está saliendo con Camus?"- preguntó con mucha curiosidad el niño. Se suponía que era un secreto todavía, Milo era uno de los pocos que sabía, pero ahora Kiki se había unido al club, y estaba seguro que podía confiar en él. Sin embargo, el ariano ya estaba alimentado por la incertidumbre, y debía saber más afondo de la historia del Caballero de Acuario con _su bella dama_. Le insistió al dorado a que hablara y soltará toda la información que tenía, pero éste se negó.

-"Anda, dime Milo… Dime o le diré a todos sobre tu absurdo acuerdo con Shaina"- amenazó el menor, pero el escorpio sólo guardo silencio y entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido. –"Traidor, creí que eras mi amigo"- refutó el mayor con recelo.

En un segundo, ambos se levantaron del suelo al sentir una presencia acercarse. -"¿Dónde estabas?"- apareció una preocupada y frustrada Shaina frente a ellos. –"¿Qué haces aquí? Te he buscado desde hace rato"- decía la peliverde sin percatarse que el menor estaba ahí.  
>–"Nos vemos luego Milo"- se despidió Kiki y se teletransportó rápidamente a la fiesta.<p>

-"El karma por interrumpir la boda me guío hasta aquí y me trajo a Kiki"- bromeó el griego a la vez que veía la cara de preocupación de la italiana. –"¿Y desde cuándo tanta preocupación por mí, preciosa?"- preguntó con tono de coqueteo, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la amazona con sus brazos.

-"¿Quizás porque desapareciste desde que terminó la ceremonia?"- respondió la joven con una irónica pregunta. Si había algo que a Milo le molestaba, era que le respondieran con una pregunta, pero al tratarse de Shaina, lo dejó pasar. Aunque ella no podía negar que le gustaba estar cerca del dorado, lo malo era que la ponía nerviosa a tan corta distancia. Lo invitó a que regresaran a la fiesta, pero antes de que ella pudiese dar un paso, el peliazul la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

-"Shaina ¿por qué me besaste?... Y lo peor ¿por qué me golpeaste?"- la susodicha no sabía qué responder, no esperó a que se lo preguntara, es más; quería ella misma decirle el porqué. Después de reflexionarlo una y otra vez mientras buscaba a Milo, estaba segura de lo que realmente sentía y lo que quería, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Corrió la mirada con algo de inseguridad buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no supo responder. Él la tomó del otro brazo y acortó completamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos, dejándolos a ambos frente a frente. Comenzó a estudiar las finas facciones de la chica, veía sus hermosos ojos, sus sonrojadas mejillas, y sobretodo aquellos labios que le encantaba sentir. Acercó su rostro para poder besar sus labios, pero al sentir la acelerada respiración de la chica, supo que estaba nerviosa y solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

–"No sé… creo que quería hacerlo…"- respondió al fin la joven, sin quitar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos que la oían. Quería expresar todo lo que sentía, sabía expresar su enojo, pero no muy bien sus gustos ni lo que la alegraba. Ya era hora de aprender a hacerlo.

Milo no quedó muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Nunca le había costado tanto impresionar a una chica, siempre era un reto, y Shaina era un reto muy difícil. Pero en fin, le gustaban los retos, y por sobretodo, le encantaba poner nerviosa a éste difícil reto. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, aunque la respuesta no fue del todo satisfactoria, quería sentir sus labios. Pero la joven italiana puso su mano sobre la boca del escorpio interrumpiendo el beso con el ceño fruncido –"…Y te golpeé porque me tocaste, pervertido"- ahora el nerviosismo y la acelerada respiración se habían borrado de su cuerpo.

-"¿Entonces seguimos con el acuerdo o…?"- él no alcanzó a terminar ya que la amazona lo calló con un dulce beso. –"Pero aún no se lo digamos a nadie. Es mucho mejor hacerlo a escondidas"- respondió la peliverde con una coqueta sonrisa. Se podría decir que por primera vez Milo iniciaba una "relación" con una mujer que no le atraía, sino que le gustaba, y **le gustaba enserio**.

Ambos volvieron a la fiesta, pero por caminos opuestos. Shaina fue la primera en sentarse, antes de que Milo llegara. En aquella mesa estaban Mu, Aldebarán, Camus, Afrodita, Saga y Kanon, mas éste último no pudo evitar mirar con picarda a la pareja que recién se integraba. Milo lo miró desafiante, pero el Marina seguía con la pícara mirada. Ambos lucharon con sus miradas un buen rato, mientras que la Santa de Ofiuco observaba con curiosidad la _molesta_ cara de Camus.

-"¿Camus te pasa algo?"- preguntó la amazona, a lo que el acuariano no prestó atención. Solo se dedicaba a mirar a un lascivo Deathmask bailando con June. Sabía perfectamente las intenciones que tenía el guardián de la cuarta casa con _su_ amazona. Shaina miró lo que el peliverde veía, y al instante volvió a girar para verlo a la cara y afirmarle –"Estás celoso"- pero el francés no prestaba atención a nada. 

La música había cesado, todos se dirigían a sus designadas mesas para dar el brindis. Deathmask se dirigió a la mesa de Camus, mientras que June se sentó junto con Saori y el resto de los Santos de Bronce. La primera en hablar sería Saori, para luego cederle la palabra a Aioros, pero antes de que la heredera hiciera sonar su copa, Kiki corrió una silla y la puso al lado de la joven modelo. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por nadie, pero al ser solo un niño, nadie le tomó importancia hasta que el pequeño le mandara una asesina mirada al Caballero de Acuario.

Saori se levantó de su asiento mientras golpeaba suavemente su copa con una cuchara, para llamar la atención de todos y poder empezar el brindis. Todos le prestaban interés a su ex diosa, todos excepto Milo, quién se distrajo al sentir el pie de Shaina acariciar su pierna por debajo de la mesa. Ella lo miró de reojo y le guiñó coquetamente. El griego se extrañó, esa mujer lo seguía sorprendiendo, y le gustaba. Se dejó llevar por el momento y con su mano acarició disimuladamente la pierna de la amazona. Hecho que Camus no pudo evitar mirar, ya que se encontraba al lado de la italiana. Ahora tres personas sabían lo de Milo y Shaina: Kiki, Kanon y Camus.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Éste sí quedó largo, pero bueno, mi inspiración vuela. Jajajaja  
>Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por leer lo que sale de mi alocada mente. Dejen reviews porque me alegran el día...<br>En los proximos capitulos habrá drama y lemon y más lemon, lo prometo... Que disfruten la semana :) y si no actualizo, lo siento :( es que estoy juntando capital para comprarme figuritas u.u' solo quería comentarlo :'(

Muchos cariños :DD!

_Aquila no Asuka._


	5. Te quiero ver correr detrás de mí

**N/A: **Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago esta historia por amor a su obra.

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran mucho a seguir la historia. Espero que este año estén llenos de prosperidad y alegría._

**este capítulo contiene lemon.**

* * *

><p><em>-"¡SALUD!"- <em>

Con emotivas palabras y algunas risas finalizó el brindis, fue un poco largo, pero no estuvo mal. El joven Kiki tomó varias fotografías con su cámara y alguna que otra foto le sacó a _su bella dama_. Aioria se levantó de su asiento y tomó con delicadeza la mano de su, ahora, esposa –"Este… em… yo… no sé cómo decirlo"- tan solo pensarlo, se sonrojaba. Tomó aire, y con rapidez, soltó la información –"Marín está en cinta"- se sentó de golpe y todo su rostro se tornó rojo, como un tomate. Todos felicitaron a los novios, e hicieron un último brindis en honor a los _futuros padres._

* * *

><p>Varios minutos pasaron, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, excepto el pobre de Camus, le molestaba ver al Caballero de Cáncer hablar con su novia y al pequeño Kiki lanzarle miradas asesinas. Se levantó de su asiento, se topó con el escorpio y lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo a un rincón solitario de la fiesta. –"¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?!"- regañó el peliazul, mientras se sobaba el brazo.<p>

–"¡AH! Veamos; los muy pervertidos de Hyoga y los otros se pusieron a ver catálogos de ropa interior en el que aparecía June, Deathmask está coqueteándole a mi mujer desde que empezó la fiesta, Kiki me mira con odio y me da igual, no puedo acercarme a June porque está jugando con Kiki o está con Deathmask o está hablando con alguna de sus amigas"- hablaba sin dar pausas mientras enumeraba los hechos con sus dedos. Milo sólo reía sin parar, a lo que el acuariano no le provocó ninguna gracia. –"Estás celoso"- dijo el griego ante la cara de seriedad del peliverde.

-"¿De qué tanto te ríes? ¿Crees que no vi como manoseabas a Shaina?"- la risa del peliazul se cortó al instante en que oyó las palabras del francés. Agarró la camisa de Camus con fuerza y le dijo –"¿Quién más nos vio?"- preguntó enojado el escorpio.

-"Solo yo, los vi porque estaba al lado de _tu_ cobra"- Milo se alivió y soltó a su amigo. Ya que ambos sabían que la Santa de Ofiuco no se dejaría tocar tan fácil, supuso que lo mejor sería contarle toda la historia a Camus. Era la segunda vez que contaba la misma historia. –"Esta bien, no le diré a nadie. Jamás pensé que no confiarás en mí. Y eso que eres el único al que le he contado lo de June ¿Hay algo más qué deba saber? "- Milo lo miró con una tímida sonrisa, no era usual que él pusiera esa cara, excepto cuando algo malo hubiera hecho. Había hecho algo que quizás al galo no le gustaría saber.

–"Es que estaba hablando con Kiki y…"- el acuariano abrió sus ojos como platos y lo miró con ira. Sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo iba a decir. Lo tomó por la camisa con ambas manos, con la misma furia que el griego lo había hecho. –"¡Camus perdóname, se me salió!"-

-"¡Bastardo! ¡Confíe en ti y ahora por tu culpa tengo a un depravado y a un infante detrás de mi mujer!"- Camus levantó su puño para golpearlo, pero al ver que el Caballero de Leo se acercaba, soltó bruscamente al escorpio.

-"¿Por qué pelean ahora?"- apareció el _novio_, para interrumpir la riña que estaba de estallar. –"Nada, no pasa nada"- respondió secamente el francés. –"Por cierto, felicidades por el bebé"- el acuariano le dio un amistoso apretón de manos al leo, y éste solo se sonrojó y agradeció los buenos deseos.

–"¿Entonces solo te casaste porque embarazaste a Marín?"- preguntó el peliazul con curiosidad, solía bromear con todo, pero ésta vez era la excepción. Ambos dorados le fruncieron el ceño ante el inapropiado comentario, pero al tratarse de Milo, lo mejor era ignorarlo. Sin embargo, el rubio no lo ignoró y tomó por la camisa a Milo con ira. Nuevamente el escorpio estaba siendo amenazado –"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! Yo amo a Marín, y nos enteramos del bebé hace poco"-

-"Ya déjalo, Aiora. No vale la pena"- finalizó Camus y se llevó al leo de regreso a la fiesta, dejando atrás al Caballero de Escorpio.

* * *

><p>Ya casi caía la noche y para la mala suerte de Camus, ya era hora de lanzar el ramo de la novia y todas las mujeres estaban amontonadas en el centro de la pista, por lo que tendría que esperar un rato más para poder acercarse a June. –"¡¿Listas?!"- gritó Marín desde arriba de una silla –"1… 2… 3"- el ramo voló encima del grupo de mujeres y todas saltaron en un intento fallido por alcanzarlo. Excepto una, la afortunada en atraparlo fue la joven Shunrei.<p>

Camus se estaba aburriendo, las molestas miradas de Deathmask hacia June le hacía hervir la sangre. No podía negar que le frustraba ver a la rubia divertirse con otro, siendo que era su pareja en la boda. Así que entró a la Mansión y fue a uno de los baños del segundo piso a refrescarse un poco. Supuso que los del primer piso estaban muy usados, por lo que prefirió darse la molestia de subir.

Se mojó el cuello y la cara, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza las babosas caras de sus compañeros al ver a June en ropa interior. Pero tampoco iba a negar que esa mujer era demasiado hermosa y cualquiera quedaría babeando por ella. Abrió la puerta del baño y al salir se encontró a la joven modelo apoyando su espalda en la pared. –"June ¿qué haces aquí?"-

-"No te he visto en todo el día"- la rubia rodeó el cuello del francés con sus brazos y lo besó fugazmente. Él abrazó la pequeña cintura de la chica, y con su lengua empezó a recorrer su cavidad, la extrañó todo el día y ahora podía sentirla, _quería_ sentirla. Ella profundizó más el beso y el calor en ambos empezó a hacer presencia en sus cuerpos. De pronto, sintió una delicada mano acariciar su entrepierna, por lo que cortó las caricias. –"No June, aquí no"- corrió la mano de ella, pero June metió su otra mano por debajo de la camisa del acuariano –"Sí, aquí sí… te extrañé"- decía jadeante la ariana mientras jugueteaba en el cuello del dorado con su labios. –"¿Bebiste?"- preguntó él –"Un poco..."- respondió divertida ella. Lo empujó dentro del baño, y cerró la puerta asegurando el pestillo. De a poco desabotonaba la camisa del dorado, con cada botón desabrochado, ella depositaba un beso en su pecho.

–"June por favor…"- intentaba resistirse el francés, pero al ver que la chica llegó hasta abajo y desabrochó su pantalón, no logró aguantar más. Tomó a la chica por el rostro, la levantó sutilmente. Acarició sus muslos y la arrimó contra la pared.

Mientras ella lo besaba, él empezó a recordar las ridículas caras de sus compañeros babeando por June, esa chica era realmente atractiva, pero más que eso, era la mujer que lo volvía loco, y nuevamente se estaba entregando a él. Su inocencia lo seducía, y sabía perfectamente que la June que él conocía no le haría el amor en cualquier parte, era un poco tímida en ese tema.

Ella se dejaba perder entre las caricias del dorado, le encantaba abrazarlo, besarlo, no quería que nadie más la tocara como él la tocaba. Aprisionó la cintura del acuariano con sus piernas e inclinó su cuello hacía el lado para permitirle al francés besar cada rincón. June liberaba suaves gemidos al sentir una de las manos del caballero acariciar sus senos, y pronunciaba el nombre del peliazul, pidiendo que acabara con su delirio. Camus la sujetaba de las piernas, y con mucha habilidad, la amazona corrió sus bragas y dejó que el galo la penetrara con sumo cuidado.

La joven modelo se quejó un poco al sentir una leve molestia, no tanto como la primera, ésta vez fue menos dolorosa y mucho más placentera. La embestía con lentitud, y cuando la chica ya se estaba adaptando, él comenzó a acelerar el movimiento, y ahora ambos gemían de placer, la estreches de la chica lo volvía loco. Cada vez los gemidos eran más fuertes, por lo que los ahogaron en un apasionado beso. Pero ella lo cortó –"Más rápido"- dijo con suplicas a lo que el dorado la complació embistiéndola con más fuerza. June sintió el cálido liquido de él derramarse en su interior, y al sentirlo, pensó en que no tenían protección, pero ya era_ algo_ tarde.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y ya era hora de darse un respiro. Camus la bajó con cuidado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Se acomodaron nuevamente la ropa, y mientras la chica se peinaba mirándose al espejo, él le preguntó –"¿No te sientes sucia?"-

-"¿Debería?"- cuestionó extrañada. –"No lo sé… digo, jamás pensé que te atreverías a hacerlo en un lugar como éste, y menos en una boda. Pensé que eras más tímida"- respondió el acuariano mientras se abotonaba la camisa. June volteó y quedó frente a él –"No me creas tan inocente. Menos cuando tú fuiste quien me tomó por primera vez"- respondió coquetamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos. Abrió la puerta, miró hacía ambos lados y salió sigilosamente de allí, pero la fría mano de Camus la detuvo en medio del pasillo.

-"June, no te acerques tanto a Deathmask"- ordenó con los ojos cerrados, intentando ocultar el recelo –"¿Por qué?"- preguntó ella, a lo que él se dispuso a contarle toda la historia de sus compañeros y la revista.

–"Aaah ya veo. ¿Y eso te molesta?"- preguntó desilusionada la rubia.

-"No… bueno, solo me molesta que te miren de esa manera"- argumentó él, pero en el fondo sabía que le costaría acostumbrarse a que todos la vieran de _esa_ manera. Sonaba egoísta, pero quería tenerla así solo para él.

-"Entonces vete acostumbrando porque ya soy el rostro oficial de la marca"- ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con decepción. –"¡¿Qué?!"- fue la única reacción que tuvo el acuariano ante la noticia –"¿Te das cuenta cómo hablaran de ti? ¿Cómo te miraran en alguna de las fiestas?"-

-"Te propongo algo: tú sigue viajando, y en tu ausencia me pondré mi máscara, ya que si me ven el rostro, es peor que si me ven desnuda"- habló con sarcasmo la rubia. June bajó las escaleras con enojo y desilusión, y regresó a la fiesta. Camus sabía que no dijo las palabras correctas, pero era la primera vez que sentía los celos invadirlo. Fue estúpido, bastante estúpido, después de todo fue él quien le dijo que se alegraba de que no se avergonzara de su trabajo, sin mencionar que él también la había visto de la misma manera que sus compañeros.

-"La pequeña tiene su carácter"- apareció una masculina voz en el aire. Camus volteó para ver de quien se trataba y al verlo, preguntó con fastidio –"¿Qué quieres, Deathmask?"-

-"Eres un maldito infeliz, no sabes cuanto te envidio. No le dijiste a nadie de la noviecita que tienes, y lo peor es que te aguantaste los comentarios que hicimos de ella jajaja"- decía el italiano entre risas –"Te odio, vinieron hasta aquí arriba para manosearse sin que nadie lo escuchara"- le dijo al acuariano para luego reír con más ganas. –"Por cierto, súbete la cremallera ¿Desde cuando te acuestas con ella?"-

-"No hablaré esas cosas contigo, pervertido"- Camus solo lo miró con indiferencia.

–"Si hubieses dicho que era tu novia desde un principio, no la hubiese estado buscando tanto"- el francés solo ignoró aquel comentario, ya le daba igual la presencia del italiano, ahora solo quería volver a hablar con June. Bajó al primer piso para buscar a _su _amazona, pero notó que estaba hablando con Shun, por lo que sólo se alejó y fue a hablar con algunos dorado.

* * *

><p>Ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana y la fiesta debía terminar. Algunos invitados se habían retirado, incluso los novios se habían ido para descansar, y otros habían tomado más de la cuenta. Milo ya estaba agotado, por lo que fue a buscar a la italiana, que estaba sentada en una mesa hablando con Saga.<p>

-"¿Nos vamos?"- preguntó el escorpio interrumpiendo la _interesante _conversación. Shaina asintió y se despidió del géminis. Mientras iban caminando a la salida, Afrodita apareció con algo en las manos, algo que parecía un canapé. –"¿Quieres probar? Yo los traje y es el último que me queda"- le ofreció a la Santa de Ofiuco y ella educadamente lo aceptó. El sueco se acercó cautelosamente al oído del griego y le dijo –"Me lo vas a agradecer"- y desapareció de allí. Milo quedó con una confusión rondando por su cabeza ¿qué habrá querido decir? Sin más que hacer, subió al auto rumbo a casa de la amazona.

Milo estacionó su auto al frente del hogar de la peliverde, pero ésta parecía estar un poco decaída –"Milo, no me siento muy bien"- habló la joven mujer, mientras se sobaba el vientre. Tal vez lo que comió hace unos momentos no le sentó nada bien, por lo cual, el griego abrió la puerta del vehículo y ayudó a bajar a Shaina para guiarla hasta su casa. La italiana iba de mal en peor, apenas entraron se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y empezó a sentir mucho calor –"Me siento fatal, tengo mucho calor"- se quejaba la ariana con la vista al piso, al mismo tiempo que sacudía su mano para darse aire. Milo buscaba entre los muebles algún vaso, y cuando al fin halló uno, lo llenó con agua. Se sentó al lado de la mujer y se lo entregó, mas ésta no lo recibió. Solo se oía su agitada respiración –"¿Shaina…?"- él tocó su hombro, y ella subió la mirada. Milo se asustó al ver los lujuriosos ojos verdes que lo observaban, por lo que instintivamente se levantó de golpe, pero la peliverde imitó con lentitud y lo comenzó a perseguir. –"¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando, mujer"- decía el dorado mientras caminaba rápidamente rodeando la mesa. Shaina solo lo perseguía alrededor de la mesa con una pícara risa en su rostro. –"¿Shaina qué te pasa?"- preguntó con cierto desconcierto.

–"¡Quiero hacerlo…!"- respondió ella con un hilo de voz por culpa de su acelerada respiración. Milo comenzó a analizar lo que estaba pasando; Shaina comió del canapé que Afrodita le dio, luego éste le dice que se lo va a agradecer, y ahora ella estaba ardiendo por tener sexo. Conclusión: Afrodita drogó a Shaina. No, no, no, no, eso era imposible ¿Pero y si no fue así, entonces qué?

Milo corrió hasta la puerta para poder salir, pero la italiana fue más rápida y lo acorraló contra la pared. Empezó a besar desenfrenadamente el cuello del dorado y éste solo se intentaba quitarla de encima con delicadeza –"¡Shaina, reacciona! Estoy seguro que la verdadera Shaina jamás JAMÁS estaría comportándose así"- decía envuelto en nerviosismo, pero ella solo lo ignoraba, comenzó a morder sensualmente los dedos del griego, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba directamente a los ojos –"Tú misma dijiste que querías que fuéramos lento. ¿No querrás hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas?"-

En un movimiento rápido, la amazona lo empujó bruscamente al piso y se abalanzó sobre él –"Luego nos arrepentimos"- respondió con lujuria ella, y lo calló con fugaz beso en los labios. Milo debía negarse, quería hacerlo, esa mujer era deseable por donde la miraras, pero ella dijo que quería ir lento. Era hora de decidir si hacerle caso al instinto o a la razón.

Al final hizo lo qué creía que era correcto.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Shaina despertó con una terrible jaqueca, como si tres Guerras Santas hubiesen luchado por su cabeza. –"¡Aaay! Dioses, mi cabeza"- se quejaba la ariana. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se sentó y comenzó refregarlos. Se miró de arriba abajo, estaba sentada en suelo, tenía puesta sólo sus bragas y una camisa de hombre –"¿Qué pasó anoche?"- preguntó a lo bajo, estaba comenzando a asustarse. Sintió una mano acariciar su espalda, maldecía en su mente, no podía estar pasando lo qué temía. Volteó y vio a Milo acostado en el piso completamente desnudo. –"¡AAAH!"- gritó Shaina y el griego se despertó de golpe.<p>

La italiana se levantó con ira y tomó la lámpara de pie que estaba al lado de su sofá. Milo cubrió su intimidad con un cojín del sofá y empezó a correr por la sala –"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Deja que te explique, amor!"-

-"¡¿AMOR?!"- gritó la italiana –"¡Abusas de mí y luego me llamas 'amor'!"- ella seguía al peliazul intentando golpearlo con la lámpara, mas éste la esquivaba con agilidad y temor. –"¡Oye! ¡Tú fuiste quien abusó de mí!"- refutó él –"¡Me llamabas 'amor', me presionaste para hacerlo y decías que me querías!"- se defendió el dorado, pero sus palabras amentaron más la furia de ella. –"¡¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?!"- Esa pregunta desconcertó a la amazona, cesó los intentos de golpe y se sentó lentamente para permitirle a su mente viajar a la noche anterior.

Un incomodo minuto de silencio inundó el hogar de la ariana, el escorpio comenzó a acercarse de apoco a la cobra, y se sentó cautelosamente a su lado. Ésta abrió sus ojos hasta el límite y habló en voz baja –"¡Aay! no es cierto"- cubrió su frente con una de sus manos, y luego contempló los azulados ojos que la miraban con temor –"¿Hicimos el amor?"- preguntó con timidez.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias a los que me leen, espero sus reviews. Siempre es lindo responderlos. Bueno antes de despedirme, quisiera hacer una mención: ya pasó la parte "más" graciosa de la historia, porque ahora vendrá el drama. Espero no excederme en lo dramatico, pero la idea es hacer a los personajes razonar ante las situaciones que se los pongan adelante y madurar (_de ahí el titulo)_

Saludos cordiales y muchos besos 3


	6. Shaina y la innombrable del Santuario

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Muchísimas__ gracias por sus reviews, me han llenado de ideas para la historia. Ademas me sacan más de una sonrisa._

* * *

><p>-"¿Hicimos el amor?"-<p>

-"Como tres veces…"-

-"¡Ya entendí!"-

Nadie jamás ha entendido el inexplicable carácter de la temible Santa de Ofiuco, ella sintió que le faltó el respeto en su propia casa, y tan solo pensar en eso, la hizo entrar en cólera. Jaló con fuerza al dorado por el brazo para guiarlo hasta la salida –"¡No, no, espera! ¡Shaina, mi ropa!"- la cobra lo razonó unos segundos, no era tan cruel como para dejarlo desnudo en la calle… ¿o sí lo era? Recogió con enojo la ropa que yacía esparcida en el suelo y la arrugó para entregársela.

-"¡Ahora vete!"- No le dio tiempo para vestirse. Abrió la puerta y lo empujó fuera de la casa, completamente desnudo. _–"¡Shaina tienes mi camisa!"- _decía el peliazul desde el otro lado de la puerta _–"¡No seas tan infantil, preciosa! ¡Te gustó, lo repetías a cada rato!"- _pero ella lo ignoraba. Apegó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer. Repasaba en su mente cada día que pasó con Milo, le gustaba estar con él, como la abrazaba, la besaba, hasta sus bromas le daban gracia. Debía aceptarlo, Milo le gustaba y él merecía saberlo.

Pero aún no entendía por qué durmió con él; no estaba ebria, tampoco drogada, mucho menos él la drogaría. No había explicación alguna para aquel fuego que sintió en su interior. No le importaba haberle hecho el amor… tres veces, eso era lo de menos, él era un hombre sumamente atractivo –"Quisiera recordarlo mejor…"- dijo por lo bajo. Le apenaba no poder recapitular en su mente cada roce, cada tacto con su cuerpo, cada beso. Creyó en abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar, tal vez si hablaban bien las cosas y le pedía disculpas por haberlo dejado desnudo a su suerte, podrían repetirlo más adelante.

No, no era una buena opción. Con esa actitud, su ego bajaba 10 puntos. Era demasiado petulante como para _rebajarse _a ese nivel.

* * *

><p>Milo había sido victima de silbidos, fotografías y bocinazos de parte de la gente que pasaba por ahí, por lo cual tuvo que correr a su auto. Regresó a su casa sin camisa, ya que la tenía Shaina, pero daba igual, una excusa para poder verla.<p>

Tarareaba alegremente una canción, a pesar de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar _su_ cobra, con tal de haber hecho el amor con ella, le hacía perdonar todo. Mientras cantaba, su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que era una llamada entrante de Afrodita. –"¿Hola?"- contestó.

_-"Hola alacrán. Estuve esperando tus agradecimientos ¿Cómo te fue anoche?"- _habló el sueco con una pícara voz desde la otra línea, mas Milo no entendía a que se refería. Divagó unos segundos, hasta que su mente se iluminó –"¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡TÚ DROGASTE A SHAINA!"-

-"_¿Drogar? Yo no he drogado a nadie"- _refutó el peliceste –"_Lo que le di a la cobra fue comida afrodisiaca"-_ Milo quedó boquiabierto, ahora todo encajaba –"_Como también le di a muchos otros en la fiesta. Se veían aburridos, así que los animé"-_

-"¿Y entonces… por qué no recuerda nada?"- preguntó inocentemente Milo. –"_¡Así que sí resultó!"-_ rió el sueco ante la pregunta –"_Verás querido bicho, es muy raro que eso pase, es como un efecto secundario. Pero si pasa, tranquilo, no trae consecuencias"-_ El griego seguía impresionado, realmente era increíble, no sabía qué decir. Fue muy extraño, pero maravilloso –"_Bueno, de nada por tu revolcón con la cobra. Mi vuelo está por salir. Adiós"-_ Afrodita colgó y un desconcertado Milo se quedó parado en la cocina.

Debía contarle a Shaina, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría? Quizás iría a buscar a Afrodita al quinto infierno y lo golpearía hasta desmembrarlo. Puede que lo mejor sea no contarle, aunque ella seguiría enojada con él. Lo mejor sería esperar.

Se echó un rato en su cama para descansar y comenzó a pensar en el simétrico cuerpo de Shaina; su pequeña cintura, sus suaves senos, sus finas facciones, sus delicados labios, las hermosas esmeraldas que tiene como ojos. Todo en ella le deleitaba. Le agradecía a Saori por haberla obligado a acompañarlo a buscar su _ridícula_ bandeja.

En eso, escuchó el timbre sonar repetidamente. Se levantó de mala gana, y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Inesperadamente, cuatro Caballeros Dorados más uno de Bronce entraron de golpe a su hogar. –"Disculpa Milo, es una emergencia"- dijo Aldebarán trayendo a arrastras a un inconsolable sagitariano –"¿Qué pasó ahora?"- preguntó fastidiado el escorpio

–"¡Seika… me dejó!"- respondió Aioros entre sollozos mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá.

Resulta que nadie sabía del romance secreto que tenía el dorado con la hermana de Pegaso, y al saber que él desaprobaría aquella relación, Seika decidió terminar por el bien de ambos, justo después de la boda. Luego se encontraron con el arquero ahogando sus penas en un bar de mala muerte, al que Hyoga recurría frecuentemente. De no ser por el cisne, nadie sabría del paradero del Caballero de Sagitario. Y ahora, estaba Hyoga, Aldebarán, Shura y Deathmask consolando a Aioros en la casa de Milo, que siempre estaba disponible para las juntas de los dorados.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el resto de los dorados, a excepción de Aioria y Afrodita, se hizo presente junto con cervezas y alguno que otro alcohol. Mientras todos conversaban, recordaban y reían, el escorpio evocaba en su mente a su hermosa amazona, ansiaba poder hablar con ella, volver a besarla y tocarla. Pero conociendo su carácter, volvería a verla después de la próxima Guerra Santa. En ese momento, retomaron la llamada a la puerta, el dueño de casa creyó que podían ser las pizzas que habían ordenado, sacó dinero y se acercó a la puerta. Sin embargo, algo en él le dijo que primero mirará por la ventana, corrió levemente la persiana y vio que era Shaina la que estaba al otro lado del muro.

-"¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué hago?"- se quejó por lo bajo el griego. Nadie debía ver a la Santa de Ofiuco en su casa. En primera, ¿Quién mierda le dio su dirección? Sí, deseaba verla y hablar con ella, pero si _ella_ se llegase a enterar que todos los dorados y Hyoga estaban allí, probablemente se iría. Por suerte, su casa era grande, y los dorados estaban al otro extremo del recinto jugando al billar. Podría esconderla en la cocina hasta su partida, no estaría mucho rato "a solas" en la casa de un hombre. Así que la dejó entrar –"¡Qué hermosa sorpresa!"- dijo nerviosamente el griego y la guio hasta la cocina –"¿Quién te dio mi dirección?"-

-"¡¿Eso no importa?! ¡Debemos hablar!"- contestó agresivamente la amazona –"¡Quiero que me digas ahora mismo qué somos!"- retó la cobra –"¡¿Qué soy para ti?! ¡Y quiero la verdad!"- El dorado se sorprendió, pero no de buena manera. No esperaba visitas, menos la de su amazona, y mucho menos que armara un escandalo por una conversación que _ella_ estaba evitando. Se acercó desafiante, y con ceño fruncido, respondió –"No lo sé, tú dime"- No tenía sentido que él contestara después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por ella, si había alguien que debía contestar esa pregunta, era Shaina. La acorraló entre la mesa y su cuerpo, y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella no se intimidó al saber que esos penetrantes ojos azules le exigían una respuesta sincera; esa misma mirada la había visto la noche que él le ofreció salir por tres meses.

-"Quiero que seamos una pareja, sin ocultárselo a nadie"- respondió la peliverde sin apartar la mirada, si la corría, podría demostrar vulnerabilidad –"Y yo te…"- no podía decirlo, se sonrojó tan solo pensarlo, pero él debía saberlo –"es decir tú… ¡Agh! ¡Me gustas! ¿Feliz?"-Ambos guardaron silencio ante la honestidad de la italiana. Podían sentir sus mejilla arder a causa del rubor. Milo sintió la respiración de la mujer cerca de su rostro, sus mejillas estaban más que ruborizadas y le encantaba, se vía hermosa. –"¡Di algo Milo! Ya quedé en vergüenza y quiero que al men…"- no terminó la idea, ya que el escorpio la besó profundamente, fue un beso largo y apasionado.

Ambos lo cortaron y se miraron fijamente, pero ella quería volver a sentir sus labios con los de él, por lo que volvió a besarlo de la misma manera que hace un momento. El griego la tomó por la nuca para intensificar el beso, y ella le correspondió abriendo aun más su boca, enredando y uniendo sus lenguas.

El calor en el cuerpo del escorpio comenzó a subir al sentir los senos de la ariana subir y bajar a causa de su respiración. Ella subió lentamente sus manos recorriendo el fuerte y formado pecho del griego hasta llegar a su cabello, y entrelazar sus dedos en él. No cortaron el beso ni para dar un respiro, Shaina seguía sin admitir lo mucho que le encantaba _lo salvaje_ que él la besaba. Y por su lado, Milo saciaba la victoria con ese beso.

De pronto, alguien carraspeo su garganta y los dos amantes se separaron. Al mirar en dirección al origen del ruido, vieron a todos los dorados y al cisne, observándolos apegados a la puerta, todos apreciaron la _tierna_ escena. Milo estaba sin habla, no sabía si reír o preocuparse por la actitud que tendría la ariana. Creyó que ella reaccionaria de mala manera, pero cuando la peliverde tomó su mano, eliminó esa idea, y fingiendo seriedad, los presentó –"Shaina, éstos son los chicos. Chicos, ésta es Shaina… mi novia"- era absurdo que los presentara siendo que ya se conocían, pero esa acción simbolizó la _oficialización _su relación. Todos los dorados reían ante tal noticia, todos excepto _uno._

* * *

><p>Shaina insistió en volver a su hogar, tuvo un mal día y quería descansar, pero el dueño de casa la persuadió para que se quedara a dormir esa noche. Le enseñó el camino hasta su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso, y dejó que se acostara en su cama. Mientras que él estaría un rato más con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no pudo consolidar el sueño, así que se levantó y empezó a recorrer el hogar del griego. Como todos estaban charlando en el primer piso, decidió recorrer el segundo nivel.<p>

Era una casa bastante grande en un barrio de clase alta, digna de un magnate siútico. Tenía una biblioteca que quizás Milo no aprovechaba, un cuarto donde habían algunas maquinas para ejercitarse, dos habitaciones completamente desocupadas, y cada habitación tenía su baño propio. Solo los Dioses saben que otras cosas habían en el primer piso. –"Se nota que Milo ganaba mucho dinero"- dijo ella en voz baja.

Entró al baño del cuarto del escorpio, y empezó a mirar de arriba abajo cada detalle de la habitación, abrió el velador que estaba cerca del lavamanos y notó que había un lápiz labial. Lo examinó con enojo, obviamente era de alguna mujer que llevó a su casa, ¿Cuándo? Nadie sabe, pero de todos modos los celos se apoderaron de la mente de Shaina.

Tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras, no tenía intención de quedarse. Pero cuando se acercó a la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban los dorados, escuchó una conversación que captó su total interés. Apegó su cuerpo a la pared y acercó su oído, lo más sigilosamente posible –"_Eso pasa siempre, ¿Acaso no recuerdan a Geist? ¿O a la innombrable del Santuario?"- _parecía ser la voz de Shaka –"_¡PARA CON ESO!"- gritó Milo _

_-" ¡Todos entendieron!"- _interrumpió Camus con molestia.

-"_¿Qué innombrable? ¿De qué hablan?"-_ preguntó incrédulo el Caballero de Cisne, pero nadie respondió. No obstante, Saga quiso contestarle al joven ruso, era un muchacho de confianza –"_Verás Hyoga, hubo una mujer que le rompió todas las ilusiones a…"-_

-"_¡SAGA! ¡NO QUIERO OIRLO!"- _Deathmask cortó la conversación antes de que el géminis hablara de más –"_Mira Hyoga, pasó hace muchos años y ya no tiene importancia. Eso es todo lo que debes saber."- _ La curiosidad invadía a la Santa de Ofiuco, y justo cuando su sed de intriga sería saciada, su compatriota interrumpió la conversación. Se alejó de la puerta para volver a la recamara del escorpio, pero nuevamente la reunión de los caballeros la atrapó.

-"_Cambiando de tema"- _Ahora era Mu quien hablaba_ –"El otro día con Kiki vimos a Geist en un parque cerca de casa con un coche de bebé"- _Su intento de aliviar la platica se frustró, ya que con sus palabras, todos dirigieron su mirada al Caballero de Capricornio. Shaina cubrió su boca, obviamente ella sabía del paradero de la amazona del abismo y la razón por la que estaba paseando con un _coche de bebé. _

-"_¡¿Qué?! ¡Repite eso!"-_ exigió Shura, mas el lemuriano solo guardó silencio –"_¿Hace cuánto no la ves?"-_ preguntó Kanon, y el español comenzó a contar los mese desde que terminó con ella. –"_Creo que hace como… un poco más de un año"- _respondió. La italiana subió cautelosamente las escaleras, tratando de no ser oída –"_Tal vez Shaina sepa ¡Llámala, Milo!"-_ dijo Shura mientras se levantaba dispuesto a ir a despertar a la cobra, pero el escorpio lo detuvo –"_¡La despiertas y te mato!"- _amenazó el griego

–"_¡Milo, entiende! ¡Merecemos saber sobre Geist!"- _suplicó un alterado Aioros, y el capricorniano alzó una ceja al oír _merecemos –"Es decir… ¡Shura!… Shura merece saber"- _dijo nerviosamente el arquero al ver la mirada de furia y curiosidad de su amigo. Dicho eso, la ariana corrió hasta la recamara de su amante para ocultarse –"_¡Nadie va a tocar a Shaina! Esto es un problema de la cabrita y su ex"- _refutó nuevamente el dueño de casa.

–"_Ya déjenlo al pobre bicho, ¿Qué no ven que está enamorado?"- _habló con tono burlón Camus, recibiendo una asesina mirada de parte del sonrojado griego.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las dos de la mañana, Shaina había llamado a Geist comentándole toda la conversación que escuchó, obviamente tendría problemas. Pero en su mente seguían rondando las palabras de Shaka y Saga, ¿Quién era esa mujer innombrable? ¿A quién le rompió las ilusiones? Debía ser algo malo, ya que por alguna razón el italiano interrumpió, pero ¿por qué?<p>

Al rato, Milo entró al cuarto y se recostó junto a ella. La abrazó por la espalda, y al ver que estaba despierta, comenzó a besar su cuello, erizando la piel de la chica. Shaina sintió un leve cosquilleo y el escorpio se puso encima de la amazona para besar su boca, al mismo tiempo que metía su mano debajo de la falda de la joven mujer, acariciando suavemente sus muslos. Shaina estaba dejándose perder por aquel tacto, un tacto delicioso, solamente _su novio_ sabía cómo hacer explotar sus puntos más débiles.

Ella sintió un electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir las juguetonas manos del griego tocar su intimidad –"Milo no…"- dijo ella mientras apartaba al susodicho –"No es que no quiera… es solo que aún sigo… delicada"- Milo quedó sin habla. Entendió que tres veces en una noche la dejarían sensible en aquella zona tan íntima. Besó con ternura la frente de su cobra y tomó una almohada en dirección al sillón que estaba en una esquina del cuarto.

–"¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó ofendida ella. –"A dormir. Es mejor que duermas sola, así estarás más cómoda, preciosa"- respondió el peliazul. –"Pero quiero estar contigo"- respondió la amazona con un hilo de voz –"No quiero estar sola"- Milo no lo pensó dos veces, y se acomodó al lado de su _novia, _abrazó nuevamente su espalda, acarició su plano vientre mientras se dejaba perder por el delicioso aroma de la chica. Shaina entrelazó sus dedos con los del griego, cerró sus ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro –"Me despidieron"- confesó ella –"Me aburrí de que mi jefe me acosara, así que le di un puntapié en… ya sabes"-

Milo se estremeció al oír aquella noticia, enfureció al pensar en un viejo depravado queriendo pervertir a su mujer, si lo veía en la calle, lo castraba. Pero su cobra era venenosa, tan venenosa que se hacía respetar. –"¿En qué trabajabas?"- preguntó el hombre ocultando su enojo–"Era la secretaria de un viejo millonario que compra cada empresa que se le cruza ¡AAGH! ¡Soy una estúpida! Debí haber renunciado hace mucho. Ahora por ese viejo asqueroso no podré conseguir empleo."- gruñó la peliverde con ojos llorosos, llenos de impotencia –"De seguro dará malas recomendaciones de mí si llaman a la empresa"- No era que le encantaba la idea de trabajar, en lo absoluto, pero debía pagar sus deudas.

Él besó con ternura su nuca y prometió que la ayudaría a buscar trabajo, incluso le ofreció trabajar como su secretaria personal en la pequeña empresa de caza recompensas de los dorados. Pero ésta inmediatamente rechazó la oferta de mala gana –"¡NO! ¡Promete que jamás trabajaremos juntos!"-

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó desconcertado él –"Sería agradable tenerte a mi lado todo el día…"-

–"¡PROMETELO!"- exigió ella. –"Si nos vemos todo el día, no tendremos tema de conversación… y no nos extrañaremos… y nos aburriremos"- contestó, y en cada palabra bajaba el tono de voz –"No quiero que eso nos pase, Milo"-

* * *

><p>Milo despertó de un placido sueño, con sus manos buscaba el cuerpo de la ariana, pero solo sintió las sabanas arrugadas. Se sentó con rapidez, y al no encontrar a su amada, sufrió una presión en el pecho. Él tenía la fama de acostarse con la primera mujer que se le cruzara, si ésta lo llevaba a su casa, a la mañana siguiente él desaparecía y no la volvería a ver. Ahora sentía lo que muchas mujeres sintieron por él, aquel <em>abandono. <em>Podría llamarse _karma _o_ justicia divina, _no importaba, era una sensación terrible que te hacía sentir como basura.

Bajó cabizbajo a la cocina, y su expresión se lleno de vida cuando encontró allí a su amazona. Shaina había despertado hace más de una hora, tenía hambre, pero supuso que sería mucho el descaro si se ponía a registrar la despensa. Estaba sentada con sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, no dejaba de pensar en su cesantía y en aquella conversación de los dorados ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

Sintió los labios del griego posarse en su mejilla –"Hola, preciosa ¿amaneciste bien?"- saludó seductoramente él. Ella se levantó para abrazarlo con ternura y esconder su rostro en el cuello del caballero. Subió la mirada y examinó sus atractivas facciones. Milo podía ser coqueto, _fácil_, incluso pervertido, pero la respetaba y sabía que sus intenciones eran de un _niño enamorado_. El peliazul bajó su rostro y juntó su frente con la de ella, quedando ambos pasmados con los ojos del otro. Milo acercó sus labios a los de su cobra, pero no pudo besarlos ya que ésta interrumpió –"Ya me tengo que ir…"- Él asintió disimulando el desgano. La acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirla con un dulce beso –"¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?"-

-"No te preocupes, llegué en moto"- ella le tomó lentamente la mano y la llevó hasta su boca para besarla con ternura–"¿Te veo ésta noche en la fiesta de Kanon?"- el dorado asintió inconscientemente, estaba perdido con aquel beso, jamás volvería a usar esa mano para otra cosa, era un reliquia al ser besada por Shaina. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Milo aún se preguntaba por qué Shaina llegó de la nada para _formalizar _su relación. Quería preguntarle, pero no podía, no debía, temía arruinar ese lindo momento. Así que no lo hizo y dejó a su _novia _ir.

Recibió un mensaje _urgente_ de June diciendo que estaba en casa de Geist, y que debía estar presente lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>-"¡Shaina! ¡Al fin llegas!"- respondió inquieta la amazona del abismo mientras dejaba a la pequeña de seis meses en su corral. –"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó desanimada la peliverde.<p>

–"¡¿Cómo que 'qué pasó'?! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si los demás me encuentran?! ¡Me van a exigir un examen de ADN!"-

-"¡Espera! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Acaso Shura no es el padre de Betania?"- la pelinegra alzó sus hombros e hizo una mueca. Shaina sólo cubrió su nariz con sus dedos y dio un fuerte suspiro –"¿Acaso sabes quién es el padre?"-

–"¡OYE NO SOY UNA PUTA! ¡Sé quién es el padre de Betania! Solo que… no quiero que él sepa"- confesó Geist desesperada. Sabía perfectamente quién era el padre de esa niña, de esa bella niña de caballo negro azulado con unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

-"¡Jamás dije que lo fuerzas! En fin, ya veremos que hacer. Ahora quiero preguntarles algo"- la italiana tomó aire y se sentó junto a sus compañeras en el sofá. –"¿Saben quién es la _innombrable_ del Santuario?"- June negó con la cabeza, y la pelinegra se quedó en silencio mirando al techo.

–"Mmmh… ¡Ah! Sí, creo que Shura me contó algo"- dijo la amazona fantasma –"No estoy segura, pero al parecer hubo una mujer muy bella que enamoró a cuatro o tres Caballeros del Santuario y luego se fue"- ambas arianas se miraron con una ceja alzada –"Pero es un rumor, un cuento. Nadie sabe quienes eran esos supuestos Caballeros"- comentó la dueña del departamento. Shaina estaba segura de que no era un rumor, por alguna buena razón Deathmask se exaltó y cortó la conversación. De seguro él era uno de esos caballeros involucrados.

Antes de que una de las arianas pudiese hacer un comentario, alguien golpeó la puerta. La joven madre se levantó y abrió –"¡¿KANON?! ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?! ¿Y… qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Geist atónita ante la presencia del Marina.

-"Seguí a Shaina"- respondió –"Vengo a invitarte a mi fiesta. Es la inauguración de mi nuevo bar y la madre de mi hijo debe estar presente"- ¿Qué? ¿Escucharon bien? ¿Dijo _la madre de mi hijo_? Las dos arianas quedaron perplejas, sorprendidas ¿Kanon era el padre de Betania? –"Quiero darle mi apellido al bebé"-

–"Kanon, en primera, es niña. Y segundo, tú no eres el padre. Ahora puedes volver por donde viniste porque estás sobrando"- contradijo la joven pelinegra mientras abría la puerta para que el géminis saliera.

–"¡No, no, no, no! ¡Kanon, espera! Quizás tú puedas ayudarnos"- Shaina lo detuvo y lo empujó con fuerza en el sillón. –"¿De qué hablan?"- preguntó indiferente el peliazul –"Por esas casualidades de la vida… ¿sabes sobre una mujer que se hace llamar la _innombrable_ del Santuario?"- preguntó Shaina fingiendo poca importancia a la pregunta. Sin embargo, Kanon descubrió de inmediato que la cobra había escuchado algo de la conversación de anoche en la casa del Escorpio.

-"Así que quieren saber sobre esa mujer… Mmmh, entiendo, pero será algo difícil"- contestó sarcásticamente el griego al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca –"No sé… creo que tal vez si Geist acepta ir a la inauguración de mi bar y lleva al fruto de nuestro amor, podría apiadarme de ustedes y les cuento la historia con lujo y detalle ¿Qué dices Geist?"- Era de esperarse, el géminis las chantajeó, más bien, chantajeó a la joven madre.

–"¡¿Fruto de nuestro amor?!"- habló con ironía la pelinegra –"¡Já! ¿Qué estás hablando, imbécil? Nunca tuvimos nada, solo fue una noche, y ya te dije que no eres el padre de Betania. Además ¿no crees que un bar no es el lugar más apropiado para una bebé?"-

-"¡Así que Betania es su nombre!"- rió con victoria el hombre –"¡Betania, Betania, Betania! Bueno, creo que ya tengo suficiente información para Shura, y por tu culpa tus amigas se quedaran sin saber la verdad, y ya que es un secreto confidencial entre los dorados, nadie más que nosotros sabe"- Las dos arianas miraron con suplicas a Geist, mas ésta negó con palabras y gestos. Las jóvenes le insistían, pero ella seguiría negándose. –"¡Váyanse a la reverenda mierda! Pregúntenle a Marín"- las chicas no esperarían a que la Santa de Águila regresara de su luna de miel, tenían la oportunidad allí mismo, y no la dejarían pasar.

–"¡Por favor, Geist! Te oculté y te cuidé todo tu embarazo"- rogó la peliverde, logrando así la aprobación de la joven madre. –"¡Tú ganas! Haré una aparición ¡Pero no sabes en lo que me estás metiendo! ¡Y no sólo a mí! ¡También a Betania!"- la pequeña niña aplaudía y reía con inocencia desde su corral.

-"¡Muy bien! Yo me retiro. Las veo en la noche, señoritas"- comentó Kanon –"Pero se los advierto, no es algo agradable, menos para ti Shaina"- apuntó a la Santa de Ofiuco y está frunció el ceño con curiosidad –"Créeme que a ti es a la que más perjudicará"-

¿Fue eso una amenaza o una advertencia? ¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿Qué tenía que ver Shaina con ese tema? Un tema que desconocía completamente.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Me costó muchísimo conseguirme el notebook para poder escribir, y cuando al fin pude terminar el capitulo me di cuenta que éste es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito :'( Lo siento si esta muy largo.

Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews que siempre es lindo leerlos :D!

**Saludos cordiales y muchos cariños :* 3**


	7. Dos arianas, dos secretos

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Gracias por sus reviews, siempre es lindo entrar a fanfiction y ver sus comentarios Ü.  
><em>_Espero no ser tan cruel en ésta capítulo, pero mi intención es mostrar la realidad que viven muchas personas._

Dicho esto, a leer c:

* * *

><p>Shaina estaba sentada en una de las mesas del bar de Kanon, tenía un vaso de vodka en mano, no bebía mucho, solo lo pidió por pedirlo, ni siquiera lo probó. No estaba muy animada, sólo pensaba en las muchas entrevistas de trabajo a las que tendría que ir. Lo único que extrañaba como amazona era poder entrenar, así usaba sus energías para algo útil.<p>

–"¿Shaina…?"- dijo de repente Deathmask mientras se sentaba junto a su compatriota –"Te agradecería si no le digieras a nadie de lo que pasó hace unos años, en especial a Milo"- pidió directamente el cáncer, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada curiosa de la ariana.

–"¿Disculpa?" preguntó extrañada –"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenza? Pasó hace mucho tiempo, supéralo"-

-"No me avergüenza, pero mientras esté en secreto, será lo mejor para todos"- La peliverde no quedó muy convencida, conocía muy bien al hombre que tenía en frente. No entendió la parte de _será lo mejor para todos._

-"Algo ocultas, te conozco. Si no me cuentas le diré a todos de lo qué pasó"- amenazó la cobra, por lo que su compatriota se vio obligado a jalarla del brazo y guiarla hasta el rincón más oscuro del bar.

–"¡Tú no entiendes, mujer! Escucha bien lo que te diré y no puedes repetirlo"- ordenó el hombre y comenzó a relatar una complicada historia.

* * *

><p>En otra mesa del bar, se encontraban Hyoga, Isaac, y Camus hablando con June, mas la amazona no prestaba mucha atención ya que pensaba en las palabras de Kanon. Su mente volvió a la conversación, cuando sintió su mano ser besada –"<em>Ma chérie<em> ¿pasa algo?"- preguntó Camus con cierto tono de cariño y la rubia negó con indiferencia.

De pronto Aldebarán, Shura y Aioros se unieron, y éste último con un maso de cartas en las manos –"¿Quieren apostar?"- dijo el arquero y todos en la mesa aceptaron riendo.

–"¡Oh! ¡Ya llegaron!"- la joven modelo se emocionó al ver a dos atractivas jovencitas cruzar el umbral del bar. Se levantó y alzó sus brazos para llamar la atención de las chicas, las cuales se acercaron con rapidez –"Caballeros, ellas son Jade y Ciza, son unas amigas que conocí en la agencia."- Los seis caballeros se levantaron con prisa y se presentaron galantemente ante las damas.

-"Shura de Capricornio, para servirles"-

-"Aioros de Sagitario, para servirles"-

-"Díganme Isaac"- expresó seducto.

-"Díganme como quieran"- dijo torpemente Hyoga

-"Camus"- saludó con cortesía el galo.

-"Aldebarán, un placer"- el toro saludó con la misma cortesía.

-"Jade LaRhedéi"- saludó una joven húngara de tez blanca, con ojos avellana y de cabello anaranjado.

–"Ciza Stobbe, un placer conocerlos"- ahora habló humildemente la otra muchacha, trigueña, de cabello castaño claro con unos brillantes ojos marrones.

Antes de sentarse, Jade dejó caer su bolso apropósito y la mayoría de los caballeros se pelearon por recogerlo. Camus y Aldebarán se miraron con desgano al ver lo babosos que se veían sus compañeros. Estaban tan embobados con aquellas chicas, que no se percataron en que momento los Caballeros de Cáncer y Fénix se unieron a la mesa.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Kanon estaba detrás de la barra hablando con Thetis, quien parecía haber llegado de un funeral –"¿Qué tienes Thetis?"- preguntó el géminis ante la cara de tristeza de la sirena.<p>

–"Julián terminó conmigo… no tengo donde ir y debo conseguir algún empleo"- confesó cabizbaja la rubia, y al instante Kanon tomó con delicadeza sus manos acercándose a su rostro.

–"Thetis, eres inteligente y llena de grandes virtudes. Julián fue un bastardo al dejar ir a una gran mujer como tú"- consoló con ternura el peliazul provocando una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de la danesa –"Puedes quedarte conmigo y Saga el tiempo que lo necesites, si quieres puedes trabajar aquí ayudándome con el bar"-

-"No quiero ser una molestia"- respondió apenada, pero el gemelo no aceptaría un "_no_" como respuesta –"Gracias Kanon, eres un gran amigo"- dijo la sirena, y el géminis sintió un repentino tick en el ojo al escuchar _amigo._ "**A-M-I-G-O**" esa palabra estaría atormentando su cabeza toda la noche.

Antes de que alguno pudiese continuar con la charla, la Santa de Ofiuco se sentó al lado de la rubia para interrumpir la escena –"Dame lo más fuerte que tengas"- pidió a Kanon con nerviosismo en su voz. Había escuchado la _complicada_ historia de su compatriota y lo peor de todo era que le afectaría directamente, a pesar de no estar involucrada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien maduro y que supiera aconsejar, lastima que Marín no estuviese allí. Estaba inquieta, distraída, y la insistente mirada del Marina no ayudaba mucho.

Kanon miraba directamente a la italiana, como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, aunque no necesitaba ese poder para saber lo qué estaba pasando. Él sabía demasiado, sabía lo qué pasó y lo qué pudiese llegar a pasar.

Shaina trataba de disimular los nervios y aclarar su mente de todas las imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda al sentir los fuertes brazos del escorpio abrazarla por detrás. –"Perdón por tardar"- susurró el griego. –"Tuve que ir…"-

-"¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡Ahora escupe la maldita historia!"- se anunció Geist con irritación acompañada de su pequeña, obteniendo la atención de todos.

–"¿Qué historia?"- preguntó Thetis. Shaina miró con suplicas al Marina, negaba lentamente con su cabeza rogando que guardara silencio. Kanon tartamudeaba, los nervios se lo comían y podía sentir el peso del karma. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, y _bendito sea_ el que interrumpió.

-"¡Geist!"- el capricorniano se aproximó. Shaina aprovechó el momento para llevarse a Milo al rincón más oscuro del bar, y Kanon le hizo señas a June para que saliera del bar, y así poder contarle la historia.

Lejos del resto, Shaina arrastró al griego por el brazo, cuando se detuvieron, ella habló –"Milo debes saber algo…"- El dorado la miró a los ojos esperando que continuara. Pero ella guardó silencio, buscaba las palabras correctas, pero no lograba pronunciar alguna palabra. Pensó en una mentira para desviar el tema, pues no podía contarle la verdad, no aún.

-"¡No me digas que tienes clamidia!"- bromeó el griego. Shaina frunció los labios y le dio una suave bofetada. Gracias a su inapropiado comentario, la mente de la italiana se iluminó.

-"¡Que bueno que estés de humor!"- contestó sarcástica –"Ayer en tu casa encontré un lápiz labial. No sabía que tenias costumbres tan femeninas"- Milo alzó ambas cejas, y al no poder aguantar la risa, rió a carcajadas. La abrazó por la cintura y acercó su cuerpo al de ella.

-"Eso pasó hace mucho, debe llevar ahí un largo tiempo"- la miró con picardía y se acercó a su oído –"¿Acaso estás celosa?"- preguntó seductor mientras se acercaba. Besó lentamente el delicado cuello de la cobra, pero ésta lo esquivó con fastidio.

-"¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Limpia tu casa!"- gruñó Shaina evadiendo la pregunta. Milo tomó el mentón de la ariana y le robó un largo beso. Ella quiso alejarlo con sus manos, pero en el fondo quería corresponderle, ya era absurdo seguir negándole demostraciones de afecto, después de que ya tenían una relación formal. Fue un beso tierno y romántico, pero ella lo tornó más apasionado permitiéndose recorrer cada rincón de la boca del caballero. Un beso que no tenía fin, ya que ninguno quería cortarlo. Sin embargo, ambos se separaron al ver que empezaba una riña de los dorados en las afueras del bar.

Se acercaron y ahí estaban; Shura encima de Aioros, golpeándolo e insultándolo con toda su ira, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros intentaban separarlos –"¡¿Qué mierda pasó ahora?!"- preguntó Milo con fastidio, integrándose a la escena de la mano de sucobra.

–"¡Eres un maldito traidor!"- le gritó el español a su _mejor _amigo.

–"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó serenamente Shaina.

-"Resulta que Aioros cree que Betania es su hija, y ahora los dos me exigen un examen de ADN"- respondió una molesta Geist con su pequeña en brazos –"¡Todo es tu culpa, Kanon!"-

-"¡Eres una infiel!"- gruñó con furia el capricorniano

-"¡No me culpes! Tú decidiste terminar"- respondió la pelinegra con dignidad para luego girar y dirigirse al arquero –"Y a ti ya te dije que entre nosotros no pasó nada. ¡Entiéndelo! ¡NA-DA!"- en su mente maldecía a todos por verla como si fuera una cualquiera. Shura había terminado con ella hace mucho tiempo, y era libre de hacer lo que se le antojara. Jamás había estado con algún amigo del español, ni con algún otro caballero de la orden de Athena. Kanon y Aioros creían que pasó algo entre ellos, pero nada pasó. Por ende, el único que pudiese reclamar paternidad era Shura, pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto. Sin más que hacer ahí, se llevó a su hija en brazos por donde mismo llegó.

Shaina jaló al escorpio por el brazo y se despidió con un rápido beso, dándole a entender que debía acompañar a la amazona del abismo. Le hizo señas a June para que ambas se fueran, pero ésta no podía irse aún, pues tenía a sus amigas allí. –"Créeme, no te van a extrañar"- le dijo Shaina con pesadez al ver lo entretenidas que se veían las modelos con los ex Caballeros de Athena.

* * *

><p>Shaina y June acompañaron a la joven madre hasta su hogar. Geist dejó a su hija en su cuna y fue fastidiada hasta la sala. –"¡Ahora cuéntenme! ¡Y más les vale que sea una buena historia para que haya ido a humillarme!"- gritó la pelinegra esperando que las arianas rompieran el silencio.<p>

June estaba sentada en la cocina mirando a la cobra pasearse de un lado a otro. La mente de Shaina estaba procesando toda la información de la noche y no sabía por dónde empezar. Hasta que finalmente, habló.

–"Te haré un resumen"-Shaina rodó sus ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro de frustración para empezar a narrar la historia que le contó Deathmask.

–"Hace años en el Santuario, Camus había vuelto de Siberia y Milo lo llevó al pueblo para festejar su llegada. Tenían unos… no sé, 13, 14 años… Entraron a una taberna de mala muerte y conocieron a una chica muy hermosa. Los dos quedaron babeando el piso por esa mujer, y se acostaron con ella. Pero jamás se comentaron que habían dormido con la misma mujer"- Geist no parecía muy impresionada, esperaba un chisme mejor. Shaina dio un suspiro y continuó –"Fue la primera vez de ambos. Obviamente no lo hicieron la misma noche, esa zorra era muy hábil para verlos sin que se dieran cuenta. Siempre iban a verla, pero jamás se comentaron que era precisamente esa mujer"- la cobra hizo una mueca y miró a June para que siguiera con la historia. La rubia miró al techo y continuó.

–"Bueno… los muy estúpidos jamás se comentaron que estaban viendo a esa chica a escondidas ¡Bastantes idiotas siendo amigos! Pero en fin… Un día, los dos iban bajando los templos para ir a entrenar, pero cuando llegaron al templo de Cáncer, vieron a _su chica_ besuqueándose en paño menores con Deathmask"-

-"¡¿Pero qué?!"-

-"¡Ese día fue todo un caos! Resulta que esa perra se acostaba con Milo, Camus, Deathmask, y los Dioses saben con quién más. Por su puesto que estalló una guerra entre los tres y el resto de los dorados tuvo que intervenir…"- June relataba con naturalidad, pero Geist miró a Shaina y le alzó una ceja.

-"Pero no entiendo cómo se llevan tan bien ¡Incluso los tres trabajan juntos!"- preguntó dudosa la pelinegra.

-"La razón por la que todo volvió a la "normalidad" con el asunto de esa perra, fue porque los tres "santitos" juraron no arruinar su amistad al involucrarse con alguna mujer del otro" respondió Shaina –"Sino, debían enfrentarse por ella y el que sobreviviera se la quedaba, como si fuese un trofeo"- habló con cierta molestia en sus palabras. –"Nunca más se supo de esa perra y como jamás mencionaron su nombre la apodaron _La innombrable del Santuario_… No sé qué hicieron para que el Patriarca no se enterara… O tal vez siempre supo y lo ignoró… Yo creo que tal vez pelearon sin armaduras y por eso no se enteró… ¡AAGH! ¡No sé!"-

-"Mmmh…"- la joven madre no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Shaina –"¡Bastante estúpido el juramento!"- dijo con sarcasmo y la cobra se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se miran así?"- cuestionó incrédula la rubia y la italiana rodó sus ojos.

-"¡NADA! Geist exagera…"- respondió enojada la cobra –"Es algo que no te incumbe"- June frunció el ceño, ya era estúpido que Shaina se hiciera la misteriosa dejándola con hambre de intriga.

-"Verás June, hace un tiempo Shaina y…"-

-"¡NO! ¡Yo se lo digo!"- interrumpió la italiana –"Escucha June, cuando Athena dejó ésta tierra, empecé a compartir con todos, sobretodo con los dorados… y en fin ¿recuerdas ese viaje a Italia que hice? ¿Ese en el que me endeudé y apenas me alcanzó para el pasaje de vuelta? "- June asintió –"Bueno, en ese viaje me encontré con Deathmask en un bar. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando y bebiendo, pero fue divertido. Seamos honestas, es un tipo agradable… Y lo invité al hostal donde me estaba alojando y… bueno... ya sabes"- esas palabras estaban libres de interpretación, podría ser más especifica para no pensar mal.

–"¿Quieres decir que…?"- la rubia ya se estaba imaginando lo peor y el silencio respondió su pregunta. June abrió los ojos hasta el limite, jamás se lo esperó de Shaina.

–"¡AGH! ¡No me mires así!"- contestó con fastidio la cobra –"Estábamos en la cama, yo tenía curiosidad y él… bueno estaba cachondo… y una cosa llevó a la otra… era mi primera vez"- se excusó.

-"¡Pero ni siquiera te gusta! ¡Perdiste la virginidad con alguien que ni te gusta!"-

-"¡Por favor! Eso de la virginidad es algo medieval. Tenía curiosidad, además solo fue ESA vez, nunca más pasó nada. Y hasta el día de hoy nos llevamos muy bien"- June arqueó una ceja, pensó que Shaina fue más que descarada cuando la reprendió por haberse acostado con Camus. Pero aún no comprendía en que le perjudicaba a Shaina todo esto de la _innombrable_ del Santuario.

-"June parece no entender"- comentó Geist con cierto tono de fastidio –"Shaina ¿por qué no le explicas qué tiene que ver esto con esa perra del Santuario?"-

-"¡Qué Zeus me libre! ¡Cómo no entiendes, niña!"- bufó la italiana ante la ingenuidad de la rubia –"Si Milo se entera de que estuve UNAvez con Deathmask, va a matarlo. Seamos sinceras, va a sentir que su orgullo fue pasado a llevar… Sé que algún día me preguntará con quién tuve mi primera vez"-

June hizo una mueca –"Entonces miéntele"- dijo con naturalidad.

-"¡No puede porque el muy bastardo se lo contó a Kanon estando ebrio!"- gruñó la pelinegra al pensar en el nombre del géminis.

-"¡Qué paranoicas! No creo que Milo sea tan estúpido como para preguntarte algo que a ni él respondería"- Shaina guardó silencio y reflexionó las palabras de la joven modelo. Tenía razón, lo mejor sería fingir demencia, él no le preguntaría, inclusive supondría que su primera vez fue con Saga.

Al instante de acabada la conversación, la pequeña Betania comenzó a llorar y su madre fue de inmediato a su llamado. Las dos arianas se quedaron en la cocina manteniendo el silencio. Sin embargo, el teléfono de June sonó y al ver de quién era la _molesta_ llamada, la cortó.

-"¿Shaina…?"- habló con timidez la menor –"Creo que deberías saber algo"- la italiana se sentó a su lado y alzó un ceja curiosa. –"Bueno es que… es complicado"-

-"¡Habla rápido!"-

June tomó aire, y de un soplo, soltó la información –"Me escapé de una trata de blancas y ahora me están buscando"- Shaina elevó ambas cejas ante la impresión, escondió su rostro entre sus manos y negó su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-"¡¿En qué mierda te has metido?!"-

-"¡Fue hace mucho! ¡Cuando aún no me expulsaban de la facultad! Yo... necesitaba pagar de algún modo, y me daba vergüenza pedir dinero. Ya les debía a muchos… incluso a ti"- la voz de la rubia se exaltó y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar aquellos difíciles tiempos –"Encontré un anuncio que pedían jóvenes para una campaña… y ofrecían un buen pago. No lo dudé y fui hasta la casa donde se haría la audición y quedé junto con…"- June se detuvo, pero la cobra le exigió con la mirada que continuara

-"¡¿Junto con quién?!"-

-"Con Jade y Ciza…"- contestó con un hilo de voz –"Nos dijeron que esperáramos en una habitación y que en un rato vendría a tomar las fotos. Era una habitación horrible, una pocilga y al instante nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal… Se hizo de noche y la puerta estaba forzada"-

-"¡¿Entonces cómo escaparon?!"- preguntó exaltada la mayor, poniendo más nerviosa a la menor.

-"Alguien abrió la puerta, y sin percatarme de quién era, le enterré la punta de mi brochen en el ojo… y corrimos sin dirección… ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo… Ciza dijo que alcanzó a ver unas jeringas en el piso… No recuerdo mucho, pero sí recuerdo la voz de un hombre que nos gritaba…"- Shaina no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, sentía ganas de reprenderla y golpearla en la cabeza por ser tan irresponsable. Pero no debía hacer sentir peor a la joven. –"Él me encontró cuando me contrataron en la agencia en la que estoy ahora y… ¡Yo jamás lo vi! ¡Shaina te lo prometo! ¡Jamás vi su cara! ¡Solo recuerdo su voz, pero no sabía que era él hasta que reconocí su voz!"-

-"No estoy entendiendo ¿Cómo es eso de que te encontró?"-

-"¡Es el chofer de la agencia! Se acercó a mí y era muy amigable ¡No sé cómo consiguió mi número! ¡Te juro que cambié el teléfono! Me insiste para que salgamos, pero siempre lo rechazo y él vuelve a insistir ¡Siempre me llama! ¡Cree que no lo reconozco!"- June tomó su teléfono y le mostro el nombre de la llamada anterior –"Es él. Dice que se llama Kyo, pero no creo que sea realmente su nombre"-

-"¡Pero sí sabes quién es y te está acosando! ¡¿Por qué no lo denuncias?! ¡Por un demonio June! ¡FUISTE UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA!"-

-"Me da miedo…"- apenas pudo hablar, a causa del llanto –"¡Por favor no le digas a nadie!… eres la primera en saberlo…"- la menor hablaba entre sollozos, se dejaba llevar por el miedo, y tal vez si seguía así seria lo mejor.

-"¡Pero debiste decirnos! Los chicos trabajan atrapando al primer idiota que entra en su lista…"-

-"No, no… no es buena idea… Si se desasen de Kyo, seguramente vendrá otro a buscarme… Lo mejor es dejarlo así"-

-"¡De acuerdo! ¡Si eso quieres!"- contestó fastidiada la mayor.

-"Pero por favor… ¡No se lo digas a nadie! ¡En especial a Milo! De seguro le contaría a Camus…"-

-"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Puedes confiar, no se lo diré a… nadie"- respondió la italiana restándole importancia, pero June no quedó muy convencida. Obviamente Shaina no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, le daría un _empujón _ a la modelo para deshacerse del molesto Kyo, pero necesitaría apoyo de alguien.

-"No soy Marín, pero yo tengo más experiencia…"- ambas arianas voltearon y vieron a la joven madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados –"…Y les aseguro que los secretos traen más problemas"-

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Fui mala con June? Es que éstas cosas pasan y es terrible, no lo niego, a nadie le gustaría que les pasara. Pero por desgracia, vivimos en un mundo machista. He leído, escuchado y visto mucho sobre el mundo del modelaje, _de los pro y los contra,_ y quisiera resaltarlos. No quería ser tan mala con June, pero he leído muchos fics en los que es muy dependiente de Shun y me gustaría cortar esa imagen de ella.

Mi intención es escribir algo real, con un poco de mis ideas locas, pero al fin y al cabo, algo real. Después de todo, los caballeros de Athena son humanos, y siempre me ha gustado pensar que merecen una oportunidad de vivir y desenvolverse sin tener que sacrificar su vida, solo sacrificarla por sí mismos, y disfrutar como individuos comunes.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews que me sacan una sonrisa c:

Saludos cordiales y muchos cariños Ü


	8. No hay fiesta sin problemas

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre son un empujón para luchar todos los días por conseguirse el notebook y continuar escribiendo ^.^ Espero disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó tranquilamente. Marín ya llevaba un avanzado embarazo, en unas semanas dejaría de soportar los nervios de su esposo y ambos podrían recibir con cariño a su primogénito. Se tenía entendido que sería un niño, aún no escogían un nombre, pero todos los dorados le apodaron<em> el gatito<em>, en honor a su padre.

Por su parte, Geist evitaba a toda costa a los insistentes de Shura, Aioros y Kanon, los cuales exigían una prueba de paternidad, pero ella se las negaba. Solo se dedicaba a la crianza de la pequeña Betania, con un poco de ayuda de Shunrei, pues la contrató para que cuidara de la menor mientras ella se ausentaba.

Aioros se estaba ganando unos puntos con Geist, dejó de lado la idea del examen de ADN y comenzó a acercarse de a poco y con amabilidad. Era una buena táctica que estaba dando resultados, la joven madre le estaba dando la confianza para quedarse unas horas con Betania, mientras ella atendía otros asuntos.

Todo lo contrario comparado con Shura, el español ardía de rabia en su frustración de no poder estar cerca de su hija, estaba seguro de que Betania era de él y no de Aioros y Kanon.

Por otro lado, Thetis se quedó todos estos meses en casa de los gemelos Géminis. Gracias al trabajo en el bar de Kanon, juntó un buen dinero y en unas cuantas semanas podría abandonar el hogar de los Géminis. Pero Kanon rogaba poder tener una oportunidad con la sirena, y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando llegó una carta diciendo que Thetis sería deportada a Dinamarca. Angustiada y abatida, se resignaba a abandonar los nuevos amigos que había hecho, pero la _ingeniosa_ mente de Kanon brilló por sí sola cuando dijo –"_Thetis, cásate conmigo y así podrás quedarte con nosotros"-_ Así que ahora habría otra boda que celebrar.

Todo parecía tranquilo y prospero para todos, en especial para Milo. Tenía el placer de disfrutar tiempo con su amada cobra, a pesar de que ella era un poco distante cuando quedarse en la casa del otro se trataba. Aun así, no perdía oportunidad para demostrarle cuánto la quería y la deseaba.

Shaina consiguió empleo en un pequeño gimnasio dando clases de defensa personal a niños y jóvenes. No era un trabajo que la sacara rápido de las deudas en las que se hundía, pero al menos era un oficio que la sacaba del estrés.

En comparación con Camus, él trataba de reprimir los celos ante el trabajo de su joven novia, y para peor, ella se hacía reconocida más y más en el _mundo de la moda._ Pero al menos ella era feliz y debía apoyarla, o eso intentaba.

Una noche, Camus se esmeró por cocinar una cena para la rubia, puso velas en la mesa y una botella de vino. No le agradaba la idea de hacer algo tan _cursi_, pero a June le gustaban esa clase de detalles. Se recostó agotado en su sofá y esperó la llegada de la amazona, mas ésta brillaba por su ausencia. El sueño se estaba apoderando de él, cuando de repente el timbre sonó. –"¡Perdón! ¡Me demoré! ¡Pero tengo una noticia!"- la rubia entró con emoción, sacó un sobre de su enorme bolso y se lo entregó a Camus.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó extrañado él, y la ariana solo insistió en que lo abriera. El galo rompió el sobre y sacó una revista, para su sorpresa, en la portada aparecía su bella y joven novia con un vestido negro bastante entallado a su cuerpo. Camus arqueó una ceja, no podía negar que se veía hermosa, todo el tiempo se veía hermosa, pero no entendía por qué le entregaba algo así.

-"¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡Es la primera vez que aparezco en una portada! ¡Esto es genial!"- decía ella con alegría –"¡¿Y qué crees?! ¡Viajaré a Milán para la semana de la moda!"-

-"¿Qué tú que?"- preguntó incrédulo

-"¡A Milán! Apareceré en una revista europea y asistiré a un desfile… y sé que no tengo la estatura de una modelo de alta costura y que no estaré en la pasarela, pero iré de publico ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Tengo que empacar y debo…"- Camus la dejaba hablar, ignorando cada palabra que salía de su boca. Tenía sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, se alegraba de ver a June tan feliz hablando de su trabajo, después de tantos dramas que tuvo que pasar. Pero por el otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en todas las miradas que se posarían en su mujer y en todas las fotos que habría de ella. Mucho le costaba aceptar que otros la vieran posar en ropa interior, pero ahora más de la mitad de la península Itálica la vería de esa manera. Era mucho pedir para él.

Sí, sentía celos, celos de que otros hombres se aprovecharan de su inocente trabajo y la miraran con ojos lujuriosos, y celos porque la quería ver así exclusivamente para él. Pero como buen acuariano, no lo admitiría. Aunque tampoco podía negar que también vio a más de una modelo de esa misma manera.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, June despertó sobre el vigoroso y fuerte pecho del galo, no habían tenido ningún encuentro erótico la noche anterior, solo se quedó a dormir. Él seguía dormido, por lo que ella se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo, pero el dorado la jaló del brazo y la enlazó a su cuerpo, acomodando su rostro sobre el cuello de ella. –"Me tengo que ir"-<p>

-"Dijiste que serías mía todo el día"- se quejó el acuariano mientras besaba el fino cuello de la rubia, mas ésta se resistía a las caricias.

-"Tengo que ir a casa de Geist, Betania cumple un año hoy y debo ir"-

-"Entonces voy contigo"-

-"NO"- dijo tajante y corrió el cuerpo del galo –"Nadie debe saberlo. Se supone que Aioros irá y ni Kanon ni Shura pueden estar ahí"- cubrió su boca con sus dedos, ya había dicho mucho –"No le digas a nadie o Geist me mata. Se supone que es secreto"-

June se despidió con rapidez del dorado al ver que ya eran casi las dos de la tarde. Estaba retrasada, por lo que abandonó el edificio y pasó a la tienda de bebé más cercana a comprar un regalo. Tan pronto como salió del local, se encontró a Jade con una maleta en la mano, mientras que con la otra hacía una llamada con su teléfono.

La saludó y se quedaron hablando un buen rato. Después de una larga charla entre amigas, la joven colorina cambió el tono de su voz –"June, creo que el tipo de allá nos está mirando mucho"- dijo con preocupación, señalando al individuo del que hablaba. June miró por encima de su hombro y apenas lo vio supo que era Kyo.

Los corazones de ambas chicas se aceleraron al saber que estaban tan próximas a ese hombre. June jaló a su compañera unas cuantas calles y le hizo parar un taxi, Jade abordó el vehículo y June camino lo más rápido posible. Kyo la siguió sin ninguna disimulación y aceleró su paso para atrapar a la ariana, pero June fue más rápida y entró a un bazar para perderse en él. Escondida detrás un estante, comenzó a calmar su respiración, pero el susto volvió a ella cuando una voz se anunció. –"Hola June"- A causa del susto, la rubia dejó caer la pequeña bolsa de regalo.

-"¡Mierda Kanon! ¡Me asustaste!"- El griego quedó atónito al escuchar esa clase de palabras en el glosario de la amazona. Recogió amablemente el obsequio y rio para sí al ver que provenía de una tienda de bebe.

-"¡Felicidades June! Lo tenían escondido ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿Es de Camus, cierto? No es que piense que eres una fácil, claro que no. Pero no te vaya a pasar lo que le pasó a Geist"- June arqueó una ceja, obviamente el géminis estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Kanon curioseó el obsequio detenidamente y leyó en voz alta la nota que colgaba de él –"Para la pequeña Betania, por su primer cumpleaños"- El Marina frunció el ceño y miró con recelo a la ariana.

-"¡Dame eso!"- June intentó quitarle el regalo al gemelo, pero la altura de éste lo favorecía, era inútil para ella seguir insistiendo –"Por favor Kanon, llevo prisa"-

-"¿Prisa?"- Sonrió de lado y miró siniestramente a la rubia –"Descuida, yo te llevo"-

* * *

><p>Betania llevaba un vestido blanco, ideal para la ocasión. Estaba rodeada de pocos invitados, allí se encontraba Shaina, Shunrei, los subordinados de su madre, y de milagro, Aioros, ya que se había ganado un puesto en el cumpleaños de la menor. Desafortunadamente Marín no había ido, puesto que Aioria insistía en que descansara. Todo estaba saliendo como Geist esperaba, ningún caballero de la orden de Athena iba a interrumpir.<p>

El timbre sonó y Geist abrió la puerta, y enseguida todos los caballeros dorados, más los de plata y los de bronce entraron en fila, junto con su ex diosa y compañía. –"¡¿Cómo mierda…?!"-

-"No digas groserías al frente de la criatura"- dijo Mü depositando su regalo en los brazos de la madre, y el resto lo imitó. Al final, Geist terminó con treinta regalos en sus manos y su departamento lleno, tan lleno que no alcanzaron asientos para todos los presentes.

-"¡¿Cómo mierda llegaron aquí?!"- gritó la joven madre lanzando todos los obsequios en un rincón.

-"Es culpa de June"- contestó Kanon despreocupado y Geist asesinó con la mirada a la aludida –"¿Dónde está mi hija?"- preguntó el gemelo menor buscando a la menor con la mirada.

-"¡Querrás decir MI hija!"- gruñó Shura, y vio a la pequeña cumpleañera en brazos de Shunrei.

-"¡Si van a pelear, que sea fuera de aquí! ¡No arruinen el cumpleaños de MI hija!"- ordenó Aioros y una discusión comenzó entre los tres. Geist se cubrió la sien con una mano, miró de reojo a Betania, y ésta aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitos. Pensó en las palabras que diría, toda su tranquilidad terminó el día que se apareció en el bar de Kanon, y ahora tenía que soportar la estúpida discusión de los supuestos padres.

Geist cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, se arrepentiría de lo que diría, pero lo haría –"¡HARÉ EL MALDITO EXAMEN DE ADN!"- gritó con furia. Todos guardaron silencio y quedaron boquiabiertos. Geist se escapó hasta la cocina y Shura la acorraló en la fría pared.

-"A ellos podrás engañar, pero a mí no. Yo sé que Betania es mía"- aseguró él y sintió el odio en los oscuros ojos de la pelinegra. Ella levantó su mano con la intención de golpearlo, pero se arrepintió y bajó su brazo con desgana.

-"Entonces sigue engañándote solo"- musitó con ira en cada palabra, se estaba excusando, y sabía perfectamente que no negaba lo dicho por Shura. Él la tomó por los brazos sin ninguna delicadeza, y ambos se asesinaron con la mirada. La pasión que sentían por el otro se había acabado, al menos por parte de ella, Shura no admitiría que le agradaba la idea de formar una familia con Geist.

En ese momento, Shaina llegó con la pequeña cumpleañera en brazos, con la intención de entregársela a su madre, pero volteó ya que la escena que interrumpía parecía bastante comprometedora. Geist la detuvo y cargó a su hija en brazos y se retiró de la habitación, seguida por el supuesto padre.

Shaina sacó un vaso de la alacena y recargó sus manos en el mesón, sobó con delicadeza su frente, quedándose un rato en esa posición. Cuando al fin volvió en sí, llenó su vaso con agua y lo bebió en seco. –"¡Qué apresurada!"- se anunció una voz con un perfecto acento griego.

-"Lárgate"-

-"¡No, no, no! Lo siento, Shaina. No quise molestar, solo quiero hablar"- se acercó el dorado y la amazona volteó a mirarlo a los ojos –"¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida"-

-"No es nada, Saga ¿De qué quieres hablar?"-

-"Me gustaría saber si serías mi pareja en la boda de Kanon. En la boda de Aioria, mi hermano fue mi pareja y ahora no tengo a nadie con quien ir. Tú eres la única en la que confío"-

Shaina solo asentía y no le prestaba mucha atención al géminis. Accedió a ser su acompañante y cubrió asqueada su boca. –"Gracias, Shaina… ¿segura que te sientes bien?"- preguntó el griego acercándose, y ella negó con la cabeza –"Mírame ¿comiste algo? ¿O acaso estás embarazada?"-

-"¡POR ZEUS! ¡NO!"- se apresuró a decir ella, con los ojos abiertos hasta el límite –"Solo probé la asquerosa comida que trajo Saori, solo fue eso"- Saga la miró detenidamente, el brillo en sus ojos resplandecía más en cada parpadeo, su cabello lucía más sedoso y reluciente que de costumbre, y su blanca tez parecía estar más suave. Su curiosa mano acarició la mejilla de Shaina para comprobar si su teoría era cierta, y lo era, estaba más suave y fina como una muñeca de porcelana.

-"¿Qué haces?"- la amazona se extrañó y corrió sutilmente la mano del géminis.

-"Perdón, pero… estás más bonita"- confesó él y Shaina arqueó una ceja –"Tus ojos brillan y tu piel está más suave… ¿Segura no estás embarazada?"-

-"¡Para con eso! Son ideas tuyas."- finalizó incomoda la italiana. Saga quedó pensando unos segundos, realmente eran ideas suyas, tal vez solo se acicaló para la ocasión. Aunque sabía que Shaina no era esclava del maquillaje y esas cosas, era una mujer que resaltaba por su carácter, su energía y su belleza natural. Eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella.

Al instante, Kiki apareció y se colocó al lado de la ariana, tomándola de la mano –"¡Oigan! ¡Ya le vamos a cantar a Betania!"- dijo el pelirrojo con entusiasmo –"¡Ah! Por cierto Shaina, TU novio te está llamando"- Shaina asintió con serenidad y se fue de la mano del menor. Pero antes de abandonar completamente la habitación, Kiki le mandó una asesina mirada al Caballero de Géminis, teniendo la certeza de que el gemelo tenía otras intenciones con la Santa de Ofiuco.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero lo hayan disfrutado (: De apoco mostraré, o intentaré mostrar, los defectos de todos, porque desafortunadamente nadie es perfecto, pero eso es lo que nos hace diferentes.

Perdón si me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero es que mi mente está en otra parte, pero ahora sí o sí me concentraré bien y me robaré el notebook todas las mañanas para escribir sin que se me corte la inspiración. Muchas gracias por leerme, gracias a ustedes continuo la historia :*

Saludos cordiales y muchos besos Ü


	9. Un nuevo integrante y un nuevo problema

**N/A:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago ésta historia por amor a su obra.

_Espero disfruten el laaargo capitulo Ü _

**este capitulo contiene** **lemon**

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado del <em>escandaloso<em> cumpleaños de Betania, ella junto a su madre y los tres supuestos padres, fueron hasta el laboratorio más cercano para hacer el examen de ADN. Los resultados estarían listos en ocho semanas; tiempo suficiente para juntar el dinero de la apuesta. Toda la orden de Athena ya tenía las apuestas listas sobre quién sería el padre, la jugada estaba alrededor de los ¥10.000 y el marcador estaba a favor de Shura.

Por otro lado, por cuestiones de trabajo, Aioria estuvo fuera de la ciudad por toda la semana. No le agradaba la idea de dejar sola a su esposa embarazada, se volvió muy sobreprotector con ella, y para Marín era todo un fastidio. Aunque disfrutó la semana en la que el leo estuvo fuera, su hermano se quedó con ella, y en comparación con su esposo, Touma sabía controlar los nervios.

Touma quedó de ir a recoger a Aioria al aeropuerto y Marín se quedaría a solas unas horas, nada malo le pasaría estando en la serenidad de su hogar. Pero su hermano insistía en que tuviese compañía, así que llamó a su amiga más cercana. El timbre sonó, y de inmediato Shaina, June y Milo entraron a acompañar a la futura madre.

-"No sé por qué accedí a venir, ni siquiera me llamaron a mí"- gruño en voz baja el escorpio mientras husmeaba la despensa del hogar de Marín.

Por otro lado, Marín se quedó en el living hablando con las dos arianas. Parecía ser una conversación bastante interesante, pues las tres amazonas secreteaban por lo bajo.

–"Saga tiene razón, tus ojos están más brillantes y tu piel está mucho más suave… O te estaba coqueteando, o es Milo quién tiene buena mano"- dijo por lo bajo la joven rubia, causando risas en la futura madre y un enojo en la italiana.

-"¿Saben? Creo que Saga tiene razón"- dijo la pelirroja dejando atrás la risa –"Antes de saber que estaba encinta, Aioria me decía que tenía el cabello más suave, que mis ojos brillaban y que mi piel estaba más tersa que antes. Yo creía que solo eran cumplidos, pero después todos empezaron a decírmelo; mi hermano, Seiya, incluso ustedes"- Shaina guardó silencio, ¿acaso le estaban diciendo, tan directamente, que estaba embarazada? Eso era imposible, ella y Milo siempre fueron cuidadosos, _siempre_.

-"¡Dioses! ¡Estás embarazada!"- habló June con un leve entusiasmo –"De seguro a Milo le alegrará la idea. ¡Vamos! Díselo ahora"-

-"¡Shh! Habla más bajo, bruta"- reclamó entre dientes la peliverde –"Eso no es cierto, solo son mitos. Además ni siquiera he tenido nauseas… Eso comprueba que su estúpida teoría es falsa"-

-"Pero es cierto, si no me crees pregúntale a Geist"- contestó la japonesa –"¿Ya tuviste tu periodo?"- pero Shaina miró a un lado intentando recordar, contó mentalmente los días y su corazón se aceleró al pensar lo rápido que pasó el mes.

-"¿Por qué no te haces una prueba de embarazo? Nunca está de más hacerse una"- Shaina miró con irónica a la rubia, olvidaba que estaba hablando con las voces de la experiencia –"Vamos ahora, hay una farmacia cerca de aquí. Te acompañaría, pero quedé de juntarme con Shun"- acotó June, pues sabía lo que significaba tener aquellas dudas. Shaina se cruzó de brazos y accedió de mala gana. Ambas arianas salieron rumbo a la farmacia, con la excusa de que la mayor encaminaría a la menor hasta unas cuadras.

Milo se sentó junto a Marín en el gran sofá y entablaron una charla, acompañada con un poco de comida y un jugo de fruta natural que el dorado se ofreció hacer.

-"¿Ya saben que nombre le pondrán al _gatito_?"- preguntó el escorpio mientras subía los pies en la mesa de café. Marín tocó su enorme vientre y guardó silencio por un par de segundos. Milo se tensó hasta que la amazona respondió con toda normalidad.

-"Aún no, pero tenemos una lista de nombres. Ahora te la traigo"-La pelirroja se levantó, y antes de dar un paso, rompió aguas mojando todo el piso.

-"Pero Marín, si querías ir al baño tenias que avisar"- dijo el griego despreocupado.

-"¡MILO! ¡VOY A TENER AL BEBÉ!"- el dorado quedó aturdido y fue envuelto por los nervios. Puso el brazo de la pelirroja alrededor de su cuello y con su mano libre la afirmaba de la cintura ayudándola a llegar a su auto. La ayudó a sentarse en el asiento trasero, se puso frente al volante y encendió el motor en dirección al hospital. Intentó llamar a Aioria y a Touma, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, así que hasta el momento, él era responsable de la Santa de Águila.

-"¡Milo… si quieres apúrate!"- se quejaba desesperadamente la futura madre.

-"¡NO ME PRESIONES, MUJER! ¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS!"- gritó el griego, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba los semáforos para llegar a tiempo –"¡Ay Dioses! ¡Voy a vomitar!"-

* * *

><p>En tanto el Caballero de Escorpio llevaba desesperadamente a Marín al hospital, Shaina decidía si comprar la prueba de embarazo más barata, la más cara, o la marca que le recomendó June. Al final, compró una de cada marca, terminando con seis en total. Las escondió en su bolso y soltó un fuerte suspiro.<p>

Su teléfono vibró y lo sacó para leer el mensaje recién recibido, de parte de Milo. –"_AYUDA Estoy en el hospital y Marín va a dar a luz"_- leyó en voz baja y se apresuró a tomar el primer taxi que se le cruzara.

* * *

><p>En la recepción, Milo firmó los papeles sin prestarles mucha atención, mientras los enfermeros se llevaban a Marín a una habitación privada en el tercer piso.<p>

Con la camilla inclinada, la amazona apoyó su espalda y esperó la llegada del escorpio, que atendía una llamada. –"Marín, Aioria llamó"- contestó el griego mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta –"Dijo que están atorados en un trafico, así que tendrás que hacerte la idea de recibir a tu hijo sola"-

-"¡¿Sola?! ¡NO! ¡No quiero entrar sola!"- dijo con dolor la futura madre –"¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Esto es nuevo para mí!"- Milo afligió el entrecejo, no quería entrar sabiendo lo inútil que actuaría. También era algo nuevo para él, sólo sabía hacer bebes, no traerlos al mundo. Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba junto a la camilla y dirigió su mirada a los tristes ojos del águila, sería un mal amigo si la abandonaba en un momento tan importante. Pensó en llamar a Aioros o a Seiya, pero con el tráfico que había no llegarían a tiempo.

–"Está bien, Marín. Entraré contigo…"- dijo con calidez y tomó con delicadeza la mano de la japonesa.

* * *

><p>Marín llevaba tres horas en trabajo de parto, las contracciones estaban aumentando, y por desgracia, aún seguía esperando la anestesia epidural. Hasta el momento, habían llegado Shaina, Geist y su hija, June, Shun, y los gemelos Géminis. Por ahora, el resto estaba en camino, pero algunos estaban atascados en el tráfico o se encontraban muy lejos del hospital.<p>

Betania estaba sentada en los brazos de Saga, era la única diversión que tenían mientras esperaban la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia. El Caballero de Géminis se veía feliz al pensar que esa pequeña criatura podía ser su sobrina, pero no le encontraba parecido a ninguno de los tres supuestos padres.

Por otro lado en los baños de damas, Geist acompañaba a Shaina mientras probaba las seis pruebas de embarazo que compró. Aburrida y cansada, Geist apoyó su espalda en la puerta del cubículo que su amiga usaba.

-"_Estoy segura que eso de que los ojos te brillan son puros mitos… Es absurdo ¿quién inventó eso?"_- comentó la peliverde desde el otro lado de la puerta, ya llevaba cinco pruebas hechas, y esperaba el resultado de la sexta.

-"Sí… cree lo que quieras, Shaina. ¿Sabías que los mitos son de carácter religioso?"- respondió con sarcasmo la amazona del abismo, mientras miraba aburrida sus uñas. –"¡Shaina! ¡Sal de una buena vez y ve a decirle a tu hombre que esperas un hijo suyo!"-

-"_¡Claaaaaro! ¡Como tú lo hiciste con Shura, o con quien mierda sea el padre de tu hija!_"- grave error haber dicho eso, pues desató la furia de Geist.

-"¡SAL DE AHÍ Y DILO EN MI CARA, MALDITA COBARDE!"- golpeó la puerta con toda su ira mientras el resto de las mujeres presentes la miraban con terror. –"¡¿Y QUÉ MIERDA VEN USTEDES?! ¡¿Acaso nunca han visto a una mujer enojada?!"-

Geist abandonó fastidiada el cuarto de baño, dejando sola a la Santa de Ofiuco –"_¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento, Geist!_"- pero al no oír respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a June entrar al baño.

-"¡Pero qué carácter! ¿Qué le pasó a Geist? ¿Está todo bien?"-

-"Em… Creo que estás cosas no sirven, todas son iguales"- dijo con inseguridad mientras miraba el resultado del test –"Escucha, compré seis pruebas, tres me dieron negativo y las otras tres dieron positivo"- June alzó una ceja curiosa, ¿A quién le creería: a las tres negativas o a las tres positivas? ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?!

Shaina botó toda la evidencia de sus dudas en el basurero, quiso creer que no estaba embarazada, pues no tenía síntomas de ello y solo se dejó llevar por el _ridículo_ comentario de Saga; error de ella habérselo comentado a sus amigas, ya que todo se lo tomaban enserio.

* * *

><p>Mientras Marín miraba la cara de dolor del Caballero de Escorpio, Shun le explicaba a Milo detalle por detalle todo lo que pasaría en el parto, al ser estudiante de Medicina, sabía lo básico. El griego aún no creía todo lo que una mujer debía pasar para poder traer a un hijo al mundo, sabía que era doloroso, pero nunca pensó que era tan complicado. Cuando el joven peliverde finalmente terminó, Milo escondió su rostro entre sus manos y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla. Al instante, la Doctora a cargo del parto entró al cuarto con unos papeles en las manos. –"Buenas tardes, caballeros. ¿Quién de ustedes es el Señor Milo de Escorpio?"- preguntó la profesional y el susodicho alzó su mano.<p>

-"Señor, en unos minutos vendrán por su esposa para llevarla a pabellón, así que deben prepararse y seguir todas las indicaciones que les demos"-

-"Doctora disculpe…"- interrumpió Shun –"Pero quisiéramos saber si se puede hacer algún cambio… Es decir, que en vez de que Milo entre al parto, pueda entrar yo y una de las amigas de Marín ¿será posible?"-

-"Mmhh… de hecho…"- dijo la doctora al mismo tiempo que leía los papeles –"No, no es posible. Aquí dice que el único que puede entrar al parto es el Señor Milo, por ende solo usted podrá entrar"- aseguró ella dirigiéndose al griego –"Lo siento, pero tiene que leer bien antes de firmar"-

Dicho eso, la Doctora se retiró y los tres Santos de Athena se miraron con aflicción. Milo tendría que prepararse para tener el "privilegio" de recibir al hijo de su amigo.

* * *

><p>El tráfico no avanzaba, estaban a unas calles del hospital y no habían avanzado ni diez centímetros. Aioria ya estaba más que histérico, por lo que bajó del auto con rapidez y corrió entre los autos con todas sus ganas, la adrenalina era tan alta en su cuerpo, que no había ni una gota de cansancio. No se dio cuenta en qué momento pasó las cinco largas cuadras, y finalmente llegó al hospital.<p>

Entró desesperadamente a la recepción, y vio a Geist y a Betania, acompañadas de los gemelos Géminis. Los ignoró y corrió a las escaleras en dirección a las salas de maternidad, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a su esposa allí. Saga lo siguió como un relámpago y se apresuró a informarle todo lo sucedido, pero el leo no prestó atención. Cuando al fin llegaron al tercer piso, se encontraron a Shaina, a June y a Shun esperando en las puertas del ascensor. Aioria corrió hacia ellos con la misma desesperación de hace unos momentos.

-"¡¿Y Marín?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Quiero verla!"- el griego preguntó mirando a cada uno de los Santos, en una lluvia de nerviosismo y emoción.

-"Se la acaban de llevar, pero descuida, Milo está con ella"- respondió Shun, intentando calmar al futuro padre, pero fue inútil. Tan solo escuchar que Milo sería el que acompañaría a SU esposa y recibiría a SU hijo, lo hizo entrar en furia. Aioria lanzó fuego como un volcán en erupción, tomó por la camisa al joven Andrómeda y comenzó a agitarlo de un lado a otro, en un movimiento de vaivén.

-"¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTRASTE TÚ?! ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE SABE DE MEDICINA Y TODAS ESAS MIERDAS!"- en cada palabra agitaba más al muchacho, haciéndolo temblar de miedo. Nunca nadie había visto al leo actuar de esa manera –"¡¿TE DAS CUENTA LO INUTIL QUE ES MILO PARA ESTAS COSAS?!"-

-"¡HEY! ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES!"- intervino Shaina, separando al dorado de Shun y empujarlo lejos. –"¡Que Milo tenga que traer a TU HIJO al mundo no es culpa suya! ¡ES TUYA! ¡Si hubieses puesto a tu familia primero, nada de esto estaría pasando!"- Esas últimas palabras fueron como si realmente una cobra le hubiese inyectado su veneno. Pero daba igual, no podían pensar en lo que no pasó, lo importante ahora era saber el estado de Marín.

-"¡¿A dónde se la llevaron?! ¡Quiero verla!"- preguntó nuevamente el leo.

-"A pabellón, en el segundo piso"- contestó June. Aioria bajó las escaleras con desesperación, seguido por los cuatro Santos de Athena. Se guío por los carteles y al fin llegaron hasta uno que decía _Pabellón_. Cruzó la puerta y al instante un enfermero lo jaló del brazo.

-"¡Oigan! ¡No pued…!"- el enfermero fue callado con un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula por parte del futuro padre. Aioria siguió su camino seguido por el géminis, mientras que el resto ayudaba al pobre enfermero. Los dorados vieron un largo pasillo con más de cinco puertas en cada lado ¿En cuál de todas esas puertas estaría Marín? No podía darse el lujo de abrir una puerta y ver si allí estaba la amazona.

* * *

><p>Mientras los Caballeros de Leo y Géminis adivinaban vía cosmos en dónde estaría la futura madre, Milo tapaba su boca asqueado, y con su mano libre sostenía la mano de Marín al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos para evitar ver a la Santa de Águila dar a luz. Para el escorpio era una tortura tener que estar ahí, su única ayuda era hacer acto de presencia, desearía hacer más, pero no sabía qué hacer.<p>

En el cuarto se encontraban tres practicantes, una enfermera y la _odiosa _Doctora dando indicaciones. –"¡Puje con fuerza, ya falta poco!"- ordenó la profesional mientras la enfermera limpiaba el sudor del rostro de la japonesa. –"¡Siga así! ¡Ya veo la cabecita!"-

Al oír aquello, Milo salió corriendo y abandonó la habitación, quedando parado en pleno pasillo, apenas pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de Marín llamarlo.

-"¡MILO!"- reconoció su nombre en un perfecto griego. Giró a encontrarse con aquella voz y vio a Saga y a Aioria dirigirse hacia él. Ambos dorados se sorprendieron al ver a Milo tan pálido, pero eso no detuvo al leo a exigirle una respuesta sobre el paradero de su esposa. Milo señaló el cuarto y Aioria entró con desesperación.

Saga tomó del brazo al escorpio y lo guío hasta las afueras del pabellón. En el camino se encontraron con Shun, June y Shaina, quienes esperaban parados cerca del ascensor. Los tres se acercaron a los griegos y las preguntas llovieron con rapidez. Saga se limitó a responder, mientras que Milo se sentaba lentamente en el frio suelo.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- preguntó Shaina al mismo tiempo que se hincaba para quedar a la altura del griego. Milo se aflojó el camisón, y de paso desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa.

-"Sí… gracias"- respondió con un hilo de voz –"No. La verdad es que no me siento bien. Fui un cobarde, no debí abandonar a Marín. Iré a acompañarla"- se levantó con seguridad con la intención de volver al cuarto de parto. Pero el gemelo mayor lo detuvo. –"Déjame pasar Saga, le dije que la acompañaría"-

-"No vas a entrar. Deja que Aioria se encargue de su responsabilidad"-

-"¡Pero le dije que estaría con ella!"-

-"Y ya lo hiciste. Ahora descansa, ve a la cafetería y come un poco"- dijo June y a la vez Shun se unió y una discusión comenzó entre los cuatro. Por su parte, Shaina solo miraba confundida la discusión, algo en ella le hacia sentir _tan bien_ al ver a Milo preocupado por Marín, lo hacía lindo, tierno, la hacía derretirse.

De pronto, un sudado y feliz Aioria apareció para interrumpir la discusión. Los cinco entendieron que el nuevo integrante de la familia por fin había nacido, después de tantos dramas que hubo en la antesala de su nacimiento.

* * *

><p>Ya casi era la una de la mañana, apenas habían pasado dos horas del nacimiento del <em>gatito <em>y Marín dormía plácidamente en su cuarto privado del hospital. Por otro lado, todos los caballeros dorados, los de plata y los de bronce al fin habían llegado. Todos miraban por el vidrio a los recién nacidos, de no ser porque Aioria les señalaba cuál era su hijo, nadie lo reconocería. Era un pequeño con el cabello castaño oscuro, como el de su tío, pero aún no se sabía el color de sus ojos, puesto que seguían cerrados.

En la larga historia de aquel hospital, jamás se habían visto a tantas personas visitar a un recién nacido, ni siquiera a un paciente, esto era un record.

-"¿Cómo se llama?"- preguntó Saori mientras buscaba un rincón para ver al bebé.

-"Aiden"- respondió con orgullo el padre.

-"¿Aiden? ¿Y ese nombre tan feo por qué?"- preguntó Aioros ignorando la _irritada _expresión de su hermano.

-"De la que nos salvamos…"- susurró June, en el oído de Camus simulando indiferencia.

Milo estaba cansado y hambriento, bajó hasta la cafetería, pero antes el _nuevo _padre lo detuvo en el camino.

-"Milo, yo… no sé cómo agradecerte… Lo que hiciste…"-

-"No fue nada"- se apresuró a decir el escorpio –"Bueno, diré la verdad, fue terrible… pero valió la pena ¿no?"-

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la cafetería, vio a Betania en los brazos de Kiki, estaban en la mesa del rincón disfrutando de un sándwich que ambos compartían. Milo se acercó y se sentó al lado del ariano, y al instante, la infanta alzó sus brazos pidiendo ser cargada por el dorado. El griego cumplió la petición de la menor y la sentó en su regazo. Betania curioseaba los botones de la camisa de Milo con sus pequeños deditos, mientras Kiki miraba de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que ningún conocido pudiese oírlos. –"Milo, no sé si ya estas enterado, pero Saga está detrás de Shaina"- Kiki tuvo toda la atención del griego y continuó su testimonio –"Vi como la acariciaba"-<p>

-"¡¿Cómo qué acariciarla?! ¡¿A qué tipo de caricias te refieres?!"- Milo apretó su puño y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Entró rápidamente en cólera al saber que Saga fue un hombre muy importante en la vida de Shaina. El golpe en la mesa fue tan fuerte, que asustó a Betania y la hizo llorar.

En ese momento Shaina llegó hasta la puerta de la cafetería, pero antes de cruzarla, vio a Milo mecer a la pequeña con su pierna y acunarle la cabeza en su pecho. El llanto comenzó a deshacerse poco a poco, hasta que Betania se calmó por completo, Milo la acomodó en su otra pierna, le acarició la mejilla con ternura, y la pequeña sonrió nuevamente. Shaina se quedó parada mirando tan tierna escena. Dicen que los hombres se ven más atractivos con una guitarra o con un bebé en brazos, y Shaina compró aquella teoría.

-"¡Eres una niña muy alegre para ser hija de Shura!"- dijo el dorado.

-"¡¿Es de Shura?! ¡Rayos! ¡Yo aposté por Aioros!"- se quejó el pelirrojo y la cobra apareció sin avisar, sentándose al lado de Milo.

Milo y Kiki comenzaron a debatir sobre las probabilidades de por qué Shura sería el padre de Betania, la discusión estaba tan entretenida que Isaac, Shun, June y Camus se unieron al debate. Una charla larga y divertida, que duró varios minutos.

-"¡Qué día tan largo…!"- dijo entre bostezos el escorpio –"Ya me voy ¿Shaina, te llevo?"- la aludida asintió y se levantó para despedirse de todos los presentes.

-"Por cierto, ¿Saben qué pasó con el enfermero que Aioria golpeó?"- preguntó la italiana.

-"¡Ah cierto! al principio dijo que pondría una demanda, pero luego reconoció a June y dijo que quedaba todo perdonado si se sacaba una foto con ella"- Todos rieron ante aquella anécdota, excepto Camus. No le causó gracia alguna saber que un pervertido quiso una foto con su hermosa e inocente novia.

* * *

><p>Milo no llevó a Shaina hasta su casa, la llevó hasta su<em> propia<em> casa, en pocas palabras, la secuestró. Mientras él guardaba su auto en la cochera, Shaina subió hasta el cuarto del griego con la intención de dormir, pero vio el desastre que tenía en su cama, aunque era de esperarse puesto que se quedó la noche anterior con él y cuando Marín la llamó salieron con rapidez, pero eso no era excusa para no tender la cama. Detestaba dormir con la cama desordenada, pero estaba exhausta, solo quería dormir, así que se dejó caer en el cómodo colchón. Sin embargo, antes de quitarse el abrigo, corrió hasta el baño y se encerró en él.

Milo entró al cuarto y buscó a la cobra con la mirada, pero solo vio su cama hecha un desastre. –"¿Shaina?"- preguntó al aire. Escuchó la cadena del baño correr y al instante vio a la italiana salir con una mano tapando su boca. –"¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida"- Shaina asintió con seguridad y se quitó el abrigo, pero Milo se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-"Milo por favor… quiero dormir"- pero él la ignoró y la giró para poder besar sus labios con mayor facilidad. Los labios del griego comenzaron a descender mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, pero Shaina lo alejaba –"¡No Milo! ¡Qué asco, estás todo sudado!"- Milo se hizo el desentendido y la calló con un apasionado beso en los labios, un beso largo que cada vez se volvió más desenfrenado al sentir el cuerpo de la amazona rendirse ante las caricias. Él se aprovechó de eso y la recostó sobre la cama, quedando encima de ella.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo de desvestir al otro, evitando cortar el beso. Shaina admiró el bien tornado y vigoroso pecho de Milo, su cuerpo era digno de un griego. Sintió la necesidad de recorrerlo, y en un movimiento rápido, se giró quedando ella encima de él. Sin ninguna timidez, cumplió su deseo besando su cuello y descender poco a poco, explorando cada rincón de su torso hasta hacerlo temblar.

Ya hecho fuego interno, Milo dejó salir un fuerte suspiro al sentir los labios de la cobra apropiarse de él, no se dio cuenta en que momento Shaina llegó nuevamente hasta sus labios. No opuso resistencia, todo lo que ella le entregaba era delicioso y lo hacía estallar en éxtasis. La tomó por la cintura y la recostó nuevamente en la cama, quedando ahora él encima de ella.

La miró directamente a los ojos, se veía hermosa, más que de costumbre. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y sintió la sedosidad de su tez –"Tus ojos brillan…"- susurró él, y todo el cuerpo de Shaina tembló ante el comentario. Milo disfrutó de la magnifica vista que el cuerpo de la amazona le regalaba, agradecía a los Dioses por haberla cruzado en su camino y permitirle tenerla solo para él.

El calor en ambos era alto. Shaina tomó el rostro del dorado con ambas manos y acarició sus labios con su pulgar. –"¿Está todo bien? Estás temblando"- preguntó el peliazul con ternura en su voz. Y no, no estaba todo bien, ella se había hecho seis pruebas de embarazo, las cuales tres dieron positivo y tres negativo. Había dejado atrás la posibilidad de estar embarazada puesto que no tenía síntomas, pero tenía un retraso de un mes y hace unos minutos había vomitado. Aunque más le llamaba la atención la manera en que Milo se preocupó por Marín y lo tierno que fue con Betania; eso conquistó hasta la parte más indomable de su ser.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y para no arruinar el momento, besó nuevamente sus labios. Ese beso hizo que la excitación se apoderada de ambos, por lo que Milo no resistió más, y reclamó el cuerpo de la italiana, penetrándola y embistiéndola con delicadeza.

Shaina cortó el beso para poder dar un respiro y soltar gemidos ante el placer. A medida que las embestidas eran más intensas, la visión de Milo se nublaba, y terminó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la ariana. Ella tomó nuevamente el rostro del griego para juntar su frente con la de él –"No dejes de mirarme"- pidió ella entre jadeos.

Estaban llegando al clímax, cuando en un ágil desplazamiento, Milo se dio vuelta y la dejó sobre su cuerpo. La mujer apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él y siguió el movimiento balanceando sus caderas. Cuando al fin llegaron al orgasmo, Shaina cayó rendida en el pecho del griego y sonrió levemente. Él acarició su cabello y cubrió su cuerpo con las arrugadas sabanas.

La italiana no pudo evitar preguntar –"¿En qué momento pasó todo esto, Milo?"- y dirigió su mirada a los azulados ojos del hombre.

-"No me importa… pero no quiero que terminé"- Sin más que decir, ambos se quedaron disfrutando del silencio y el calor del cuerpo del otro les otorgaba, para luego dejarse ir por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Deathmask despertó en el sofá de su pequeño living, no recodaba con exactitud cómo llegó hasta allí. Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió hasta su cama, dejándose caer. Al instante, sintió un frágil cuerpo posarse encima de él, y como unos labios recorrían su cuello con lentitud.<p>

-"Jade… ahora no… quiero dormir"- respondió con desgana sin mirar a la joven modelo.

-"Ayer me dejaste… que sea una rápida ¿sí?"- dijo entre besos la colorina. El italiano se lleno de energía y dio una vuelta, dejando a la muchacha debajo de él.

-"Si June supiera que estás aquí y no en Hungría…"- ella rió, y con desesperación, despojó al dorado de su remera. Antes de poder seguir besándose y terminar de desvestirse, el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió. En un movimiento rápido, el cáncer se sentó al mismo tiempo que contestaba la llamada –"Hola Shaina ¿qué tal?" si quieres saber sobre el asunto de Kyo, te diré que tenemos solo una posibilidad de…"-

-"_Préstame dinero y no preguntes por qué_"- interrumpió la cobra desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"Yo también estoy bien, Shaina. Gracias por el interés"- contestó con sarcasmo –"¿Por qué no le pides a Milo, eh? Podrías hacerle algún favor sexual y con gusto te pagará"-

-"_¡Hijo de puta! ¡Por algo te lo estoy pidiendo! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!"-_

-"No es mi problema"- estaba dispuesto a colgar, pero al no oír insultos de parte de la amazona, se quedó pegado por unos segundos. Conocía muy bien a Shaina, y por alguna _extraña _razón, supo que era importante para que estuviese recurriendo a él, siendo el más cercano a ella. –"¿En qué mierda te metiste ahora, mujer? ¿Acaso sigues los pasos de June? ¿Te persigue la mafia, o les debes dinero?"-

-"_¡Por favor! Lo necesito para ir al… ¡AGH! ¡Solo dame el dinero! ¿Puedes hacerlo sí o no?"- _

-"Mmmh… está bien. Pero debes decirme para qué lo necesitas ¡A mi no me engañas, mujer! ¡Dime de una vez en qué te metiste!"- la discusión se estaba alargando con insultos de parte de ella y ordenes de parte de él. –"¡YA DEJA DE EVADIR LA PREGUNTA Y RESPONDE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¿Ya no confías en mí?"-

-"_¡MALDITA SEA ANGELO! ¡DEBO IR AL MEDICO PARA SABER SI ESTOY EMBARAZADA Y NO TENGO DINERO PARA PAGAR EL EXAMEN! ¡¿FELIZ?!"- _el susodicho quedó boquiabierto, tal vez estuvo de más preguntar la razón del pedido, pero al saber la historia de June, no podía no preguntar. Aclaró su garganta y sonrió de medio lado.

-"¿Y tanto drama por eso? ¿Por qué no le dices a Milo? ¿Acaso no fue él quién te preñó?"-

-"_¡Hey! ¡A mí me respetas!"-_ contestó ofendida y decidió dar las ultimas palabras para despedirse –"_El problema es que no se cómo reaccionará… ¡Por favor! Estamos hablando de Milo… Y si no estoy embarazada ¿para qué asustarlo?"-_ Deathmask la dejaba hablar, ya estaba aburrido de la plática y solo quería volver dormir, aunque sabía que la mujer a su lado no se lo permitiría. Accedió a prestarle el capital necesario, con la promesa de no contárselo a nadie. Ya estaba cansado de guardar los secretos de las amazonas, ni que fuese un sacerdote en escuchando el secreto de cofesión; Primero June y su maldito asunto con Kyo, ahora Shaina y su posible embarazo, ¿qué otros secretos tendría que guardarles a las Santas de Athena?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Está largo, perdón ;-; Bueno, la verdad es que ya no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar. Solía hacerlo una vez a la semana (?) y ahora no sé cuándo, peor lo haré, lo prometo :(

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran y me animan cada vez que me siento triste ^.^ muchísimas gracias por leer mis locuras

Saludos cordiales y muchos cariños Ü


End file.
